720 Days in Hell: A Journal
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: Hi I'm Laura Sands. I am just a normal, sarcastic, sassy teenager with a sense of humor, and I will tell you exactly how I feel while I am here. Or, I will probably use you as a fire starter when I need to dispose of a body. Either one is fine. There are two things you need to know. One, I am going to go to Hetalia High. Two, I hate Countries, States, & Proviences. See my problem?
1. Going to hell

_The owner of this book is_

_ Laura Sands ._

_"What you dislike in another, take care to correct it in yourself."_

_-Thomas Sprat_

Day 1

Dear Journal. My name is Laura Sands. I am not suppose to be here.

I am suppose to be at my home, in fuzzy sweatpants while I read/write Fanfiction, not on a bus to hell. I could be anywhere but here, like on the moon, but nooo! My fate has been decided by a stupid letter that my Grandpa had sent out and now I really hate him.

Well, not really hate hate him, but dislike him greatly. I could never really kill my funny grandpa, or wish him dead. Because thats what Hate really means. (So many say the word 'hate' but really, I suppose they are too lazy to actually say 'I greatly dislike you'. )

Anyways, the message is clear. I greatly dislike being on this bus heading towards my death for the next four years. I am not suppose to be at this.. place. I hate (and yes, I do mean hate. Not a great dislike. An actual hate) the people who I am suppose to be associating with. And my Grandpa knows this! Its one of my favorite topics on how to murder them without being caught (and no, I haven't tried it… yet.) and yet he sent that letter. Apparently, about three hundred years ago, my great-great-great-great grandma was killed by saving one of them, and being sent to their school was a way of apology.

Seriously, a life for four years of school? It wasn't enough. They should have just sent us some well needed cash and call it good.

But nooo! I have to go to hell. And its a dorm too. So I have to spend 24/7 with them. This officially sucks.

The only advice I have from my dear Grandpa? "Write your emotions," He said,"You'll thank me later."

So this is why you exist, my journal, because my Grandpa sent you along in my ratty PokeMon backpack and I am bored. And as paper, I am sure you are bored too. So lets just pretend that we are friends, and not give me any papercuts (because I hope you are not possessed by a demon or anything. They freaking hurt.) and give me advice from your stupid quotes on the top of the page.

Well, I have to give thanks to my Grandpa, because this whole experience is free. Even though I will be (grudgingly) happy about that. However, if I piss somebody off, I could potentionally set a war off.

I am afterall, the only human to attend this school.

The others, however are immortal bastards.

So, here I am. On a bus, with all my important belongings stuffed in a threadbare duffel bag (including my manga, my small collection of cameras, and some snacks), ready about to enter the only place I hate on the planet. Tons of girls all over the world would be so jealous that I would live with them for the next few years, and would kill me if I got too close. Even some guys love them.

However, I am as antisocial as one could ever get.

So, to end this entry, I will say the last few things on my mind.

I hate Hetalia high.

I am the most unhappy girl in the whole world.

* * *

_ Day 2_

_"If a book is well written, then I find it too short."_

_-Jane Austen_

So, my dear Journal. You probably cannot see me, figuring that you are a freaking paper book, but I will describe myself. I have flat dark brown hair, a bridge of freckles across my nose, and green eyes. I am, figuratively, ugly. Well, I am certainly not pretty, for sure! I am just a normal, sarcastic, sassy teenager with a sense of humor, and I will tell you exactly how I feel while I am here.

Or, I will probably use you as a fire starter when I need to dispose of a body. Either one is fine.

Alright, since you begged for it (more like you gave me a glare, and how can paper give a glare?) I will give some more description. My hair goes down to my waist, I love wearing dark clothing (because I want to be a ninja when I grow up, true story), and sometimes in the right light, my green eyes can appear a bright blue. How that can happen, I have no idea. I don't pay much attention to the genetics part in my science class. I am not pretty, and I have a wild imagination. And maybe when I have plot bunnies, I will write books in you.

Maybe.

Almost definitely.

Alright. You got it. It will happen, just when the plot bunnies attack (they are a fearsome enemy of mine).

Journal, I need to give you a random name, and then I can just stop calling you by your object name (its like having a black person calling an American, a white person) and I suppose it would be a bit weird.

So I have a few options.

Steve, Amanda, and Mallory.. those are some good names. In fact, I love them! But which one to choose? I can't decide. How about all of them. Steve-Amanda-Malory. But too long to write in this journal. So… how about an acronym of those three names? Sam? Thanks Journal, you are now named Sam.

May the force be with you, Sam. For, heaven forbid, you are going to need it while being my writing companion this year. Because you only do have 365 pages, until I get a new companion. Hey, don't look sad (seriously, how can paper look sad?) I am only on the first entry.

So lets talk about my day.

So, I left off… in the bus part. So I was in a total miserable mood and I wrote about going to hell. Well, this is hell, and not in the way I had imagined.

It had started on the….

You know what, I hate this.

I hate writing like this. It takes too long and I can't think of this. Sam, you are going to be my writing journal. Not a diary, but my journal in my writing font that doesn't talk in past tense. I cannot do past tense and so I am dropping this. I am going to write it like a professional Fanfictioner and you (and your bambi eyes (seriously! Its possessed!)) cannot stop me. I am not writing a letter to myself, because that is sooo boring and I will die before I finish my first week if I continue doing this.

So ha! For some reason, I feel like rubbing it into your face (and not the eraser because that would be literal for you Sam).

I will start where I had left off yesterday.

* * *

**Thank you. Now the real story starts.**

**Please Review. I am begging you. **


	2. The Real Day 1

_"My dreams are worthless, my plans are dust, my goals are impossible. All are of no value unless they are followed by action. I will act now."_

_-Og Mandino_

_The Real Day 1_

* * *

I snapped my journal with my hand, and sighed as I looked outside the window to see the trees fly past the yellow bus I was traveling in. Yes, the ugly yellow bus that haunts fellow American teenager dreams. Because don't we all love having dreams about going to school? I sighed again, and picked up my faded, worn PokeMon bag that was also going threadbare as my duffle bag on the seat in front of me. I breathed in the scent of the sea and pen ink from my bag, and I felt my eyes prick as I remembered my Grandpa, all alone. So alone that he needs to handle the shop back at home to himself. I hope he keeps that life-button-necklace-thingie on all the time. He is too old, and he needs to go back to retirement.

But then, I remembered that he was the one who sent me here. It slightly wears my guilt down a ton, and all I have done is written a couple letters already in my beaten up purple notebook (not you Sam. You are a perfectly good journal the color of the Tardis) and wishing that he could send a reply back.

I am so poor, I cannot afford a cell phone. And even if I did, Grandpa wouldn't know how to text.

A sharp pain of guilt comes over me again, and I sat silently in my brown seat as I waited to go to school. I was starting about 3 months late, because of the sudden change. I used to go to a normal school, but now.. I wasn't sure how this was going to affect my resume for my future jobs.

I didn't know how much time had passed, because I looked at the scenery the entire time. But I did notice when the yellow bus began to slow down. I sat up eagerly, waiting to see a glimpse of the new school that was, legend has it, so amazingly cool that they even had a water slide at their pool. Jerks. I felt my cheapskate heart pang as I thought of all that money, wasted because of a water slide. (And no Sam, there is no water slide. I've checked.)

Instead of seeing a building that housed the Countries of the world for 180 days per year, I saw a mob of teenage girls yelling at a large gate with tons of guards all around. A few girls screamed when they saw my bus, and I was sure that I was going to get mobbed before I even set a foot in the school. They held up signs of 'I *heart* England' or 'USA ROCKS 4EVR' (which personally, made me cringe. Horrible spelling) and I knew that these were fangirls for the ever so attractive (gag me Sam!) male Countries that were such flirts. Another reason why I hate them.

A few guards came over, and entered the bus. They didn't want any fangirl to enter the school, I suppose.

"ID," the tallest guard asked, and I grabbed my checkered duct tape wallet and gave it to the man who went through all of my ID cards, just to make sure that I am who I really am. Even that embarrassing photo of 6th grade with me baring my braces to the camera with my hair in braids. I was voted ugliest photo in the whole school. (True story Sam. True Story.)

So then, the guards began to go through my stuff, rifling through my clothes (in front of fangirls, Sam! They were watching them go through my stuff through the window of the bus! Ew!) and then they roughly took my PokeMon backpack and dumped it all on the floor of the bus.

I am so complaining to the administration about this treatment.

The guards took my camera collection, my snacks, and my little Tardis keychain (Yes! THEY TOOK MY CAPTAIN CRUNCH SAM! And the Doctor! Who were these crazy people?!) and I was left to gather up my stuff while they signaled the other guards to open the gate slightly.

"Come on, hurry up." Said the Evil-guard.

"Excuse me, I am." I gritted my teeth, and shoved the remaining books into the bag and zipped it up. The guard grabbed my arm, hard enough to bruise, and dragged me over to the fence. The fangirls were getting an idea of why I was there, and so, they started to pull my long brown hair and shout insults at me. But I have dealt with worse. Once behind the gates and all the shouting has disappeared into the distance, I was tossed into a limo (yes. A limo. I have never been in a limo before) and once again, I was on a long trip deep into the woods.

It was an awkward silence because there was another guard in the limo and I either had to stare out the window at the boring trees or at the guard that seemed to only be staring at me.

Did I have any tomato sauce on my cheek? I knew it was bad to convince the bus driver to stop at Pizza Hut and get something to eat. I shifted in my seat and tried to ignore the guard who finds me so interesting.

I am not interesting, to tell the truth, I am the most boring person ever. If you bother me if I am reading I would probably rip your head off and then feed it to my pet alligator named Fred. (Sadly, I really do not have a pet alligator, but I can imagine, right?) And if I am writing, I would be grumpy and try to get you to leave me alone while I try to finish the book I wrote. So, all in all, I am anti-social because I simply hate talking to everybody. Unless they have something cool to say, or something like that.

Then I noticed the huge buildings that we were heading towards and I felt a ton butterflies try to nest into my stomach. The limo stopped once again, outside another, more elegant, gate and once again the guards searched my personage and my bags. The gates opened with a grinding noise and I winced because the noise would certainly draw attention. However, as I looked around the cobbled stone walkways to the beige buildings, I saw nobody. Not a single soul.

"They are all in classes."

I jumped and saw a middle aged man standing next to me with a huge smile on his face. His brown hair was curly and his eyes told me that he had seen too many wars in his lifetime. It seems like I have met with my first Persona.

"Is that so?" I asked, and started look around more carefully at the buildings around me. Some of them had windows and I could see some outlines of people. Not people, I reminded myself, immortals. Some buildings had a couple bushes outside and a few giant trees grew in selective parts.

"Indeed. I am sure you are excited to be able to come here." The Persona next to me spoke. "In case if you don't know who I am, even though you do-"

Typical Persona behavior. Man, I hated the fact that they are major celebrities and.. besides a few of the major ones like Japan or Germany, I didn't know who they were.

"-I am Rome."

This brought my attention back from my deep cesspool of hate, and I looked interested (Not really, I tried to look like I was though) and asked,"Like, the Capital of Southern Italy? Or the Rome that ruled over the world a thousand years ago." (Hey, I was curious Sam. Don't give me that look.)

"Both actually. Lets go get you to your room." Rome smiled and then began to walk away. I pulled my duffle bag over one shoulder and my backpack on the other and I hurried to catch up to the much older person in front of me.

"So where am I staying?" I stepped quickly over the uneven stones that formed into the walkway.

"Well, in the letter that your Grandfather send, he said that you loved books like there was no tomorrow. Is that correct?" Rome looked at me with a slight grin. I scowled at the information that my Grandpa sent my info in the letter, but I suppose that he had to anyways.

"Yes. I adore books." I said with a straight face. Then I had to quickly stop myself from falling down when Rome slapped my back.

"Excellent! You see, we have a problem here at Hetalia High, and you are perfecto!" His hand did that little circle thing that Italians do (or French. Either one) and I had to snort to cover up my laugh. My friends at my old school use to use that hand gesture when they began to talk in an accent.

"So why does that have to do on where I am staying?" I asked, returning to the subject as we passed a few buildings. I could hear shouts coming from them, and I wondered if the rumor was true. The rumor being that even though the Personas might come to a school, they are kept away from humans because of the fights that break out so often. And they even killed a human once during an argument.

Oh, shit. I am a klutz. I can't even protect myself from a cat, let alone from a century old Persona.

"Well, I shall explain. We haven't had a librarian since 1961, and your Grandfather knew this. So, when he sent that letter in, he said that you could be the librarian here. So because of that offer, we decided that if you did work here, all the school expenses would be off, you'd have a room to yourself, and free classes." Rome explained. "And in our library, there is a few rooms in the back that we could have them transformed into your living spaces!" He was so excited telling me this that there was a new bounce in his step.

"That sounds so cool," I thought of all the books I could be around constantly,"but I have a question. Who's 'we'?"

Rome tilted his head back and laughed. It was a deep sound and it reminded me of the ocean. "You are very smart! Perfecto for this school! 'We' meaning us principals! Germania and I have been running this school since the start!"

"Germania? Wasn't he the one-"

"Yes yes, that was all in the past, and we have forgiven each other." Rome smiled and we continued to walk. "So, I know about your opinion about us Countries, and I hope that you would change your mind after your stay here."

My stomach twisted. "I am sure that it would only make it all better." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Si!" Rome said, and innerly I face palmed. He didn't get sarcasm.

"So whats the basic run down on this school?" I began, and Rome smiled. Again. (Yes, he smiles too much Sam.)

"There is about 800 students attending the school, including the Countries, Provinces, States, and Capitals. For short, they like being called Personas. Every once in a while we meet a few stragglers that have hidden for a few years before they are caught by the law enforcement. That hasn't happened in a few years though. No need to worry about that! However, you can literally meet the world here. Since you are the only human here, that means you are going to be somewhat of a spotlight of either affection or hatred," Rome rambled on,"You also have the right to use violence if it is in self defence, and I promise that you can have any class that you want, but be sure exactly what you want is what you really want. I cannot change schedules, only Germania can but he always says no. Stay away from France, Vaduz, and London. They are sneaky and they have already slept with half of the school. Another reason why you can use violence. You'd have a small budget for your library and for groceries. There is a store here, but you need to pay in good grades. That means you need to show your grades. An A equals about a 20, or about 27 in euros. B's are five less than a A, or about 7 in euros. The lower the grade, the lower the money. You can only go and cash it in about once a week. Twice if your bad grade has changed and are of need of food."

I was taking in all the information and silently I planned to get a ton of A's, cash them out, and send them home to Grandpa.

"Your uniform will be delivered to your rooms in two days, and that is when you are going to actually start your school days. Because it is your beginning here, then you will automatically have fifty dollars (lemme guess, 68 in euros) for food. However, in that time, you'd can explore, clean up the library, and fix up your rooms."

"Wait-what?" I asked, as Rome turned down down a road. We were going past dorm rooms (because of the signs, Sam. I am not psychic) and going to the outskirts of the campus.

"What do you expect? The last person who had been in the library rooms was almost a hundred years ago. Its really dirty and disgusting. However, my grandson went in there a few days ago and got a refrigerator, a stove, and a new mattress for you. The old ones were completely torn apart by mice and other animals. We have some cleaning supplies for you there already." Rome laughed, like I was an idiot for not knowing that. I hated him, that much I could tell.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked, tired because I had to lug my duffle bag and backpack across the entire campus. Or at least, thats what it felt like.

"Uno momento." Rome said and stopped in front of a squat building to bring out a huge keychain that had tons of keys on them. Somewhere color coated, and others were clearly made out of ivory. I took the moment to study the building that we had stopped at. It was the same color as the rest. Beige. It wasn't as tall as the others, but in length it was big. It was about the size of a football field, and it was only two stories up. When I meant that it wasn't as tall as the others, I meant that it wasn't 8-10 stories up like the others. (Seriously. These guys have too much money.) "It's somewhere on here." He muttered to himself and I heard a bell in the distance toll. "Oh, its lunch time." Rome looked up and then tossed the whole keychain at me and ran off. "PASTA!" I heard him shout and I looked down at the keychain in my hands.

I suppose that this was the library. I walked up to the brown door, and set my bags on the ground as I messed with the keys. I looked for one that seemed to be the same material as the lock was, and I found about 15 of them.

"Whatever." I breathed and tried to push the first one into the lock. It didn't fit. But the door moved slightly at the small push. Resting my hand on the wood, I gently pushed and it opened with a squeak. "Hello?" I called, but I didn't see anything. Literally, it was dark in there. My voice echoed throughout the room and I slowly stepped inside. I hesitated, thinking of all the scary stories I have ever read, but I heard voices from outside and I didn't want to talk to Personifications right now. So I pulled my bags in and shut the door with a click.

I am not scared. I am not scared. I am not scared. I am…. completely justified if I am scared because I recently just watched 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. If so, I am not scared. Just nervous with every single noise I hear. And a little jumpy. But definitely not scared. Wait... What was that?!

I patted the wall, looking for a lightswitch, and I shivered as I felt my hand go through something sticky and delicately thin. 'That was not a spider web,' I told myself, as I quickly pulled my hand back and whipped it down my jeans. I knelt down, and touched my bags and quickly went into my pokeMon bag to blindly see if I had packed my cheap flashlight. My hand touched a cold cylinder, and I pulled it out, but it wasn't my flashlight. I set that down next to me and I frantically dug around and found a thin pencil-like pen light. I clicked the button, and sighed with relief as I congratulated myself for thinking of putting in new lights in it. Then I almost screamed as I looked at a huge, mean looking spider. My hand went to the ground and it knocked against the cylinder that I had sat down earlier and I grabbed it and held it out. The spider growled. It _growled_ at me. And then it jumped at me.

Thats when I noticed the cylinder in my hand was a can of pepper spray. I aimed the nozzle at the spider and sprayed the red looking liquid in the spiders face. It whined, _like a dog_, and ran off, its front two legs rubbing at its many eyes.

Laura: 1 Evil Giant Spider: 0

My heart thumped at the close experience, and I grabbed my pen light to look around for anymore spiders. All around me where books piled on shelves and some of them looked like they had been attacked by rodents, while some of them were covered in spider webs, I am sure that they came from the gigantic spider. Some of these were going to have to go into the trash. I shakily stood up and grabbed my bags as I began to look around the huge library. _My_ huge library, I realized, and I put a small smile on my face as that thought warmed me up from the inside.

Then a thought struck me. If the last librarian was in 1961, then there wasn't any newer books here. There wasn't Harry Potter here.

This was probably the resting place of 'The Great Gatsby' and 'Shakespeare'. Not a single novel of 'The Hunger Games' was in here (and I am slightly thankful about that, because it is a sad book. Besides, the first one is the best, the other two are overrated), nor Twilight (and I am extremely thankful for that). I began to walk among the shelves and noticed a few shapes moving in the dark, and I felt like the chick that was going to get killed first in a horror movie. People would be screaming to me to 'get the hell out of there, you moron, the murderer is in there,' and I would have no clue if they were right.

I noticed a staircase and a couple of new large cardboard boxes of a stove and of a small fridge, and I knew that my place would be on the top of the library. I sure hope not the entire 2nd floor is mine, I don't know what to do if I had that much space.

The stairs carpeted, and it was covered in stains that I didn't want to know what made them. They creaked under my weight, and I was slightly worried that I was going to crash down into a basement or something like that. My small pen light was giving me a small light, and I wished that I could have somehow had a huge lantern that could illuminate the whole area around me. At the top of the stairs, there was a door, and I could tell that it was new as well. I pushed on it, but it was locked. I pulled out the keychain and fumbled around the keys. It took a while, and I jumped at every noise. (after all, the huge spider is still out there.) After a while, I finally found a key and let myself into my flat.

A freaking disgusting sight greeted me. The rug, the original color gone, was covered in various stains, and was starting to rot. The walls had the old-like paper that was slowly peeling away, and I was grossed out just by looking into this room. The smell that greeted me, ohhh. It smelt like old stale Dr. Pepper, with a mix of spoiled milk and rotten lotion. Yeah. Really bad. (You can't smell stuff, Sam, but I am sure you can imagine what I had to breath.)

By the side of the door was a few cans of bathroom cleaner, a yellow bucket with some rubber gloves, a sponge, two small paint cans, a brush, bottle of carpet cleaner, some bleach, and a small spray bottle of perfume.

I set my bags down by the door just in case I needed to run, and ventured into the dark smelly rooms. My penlight was doing nothing, because I kept on flicking it around the rooms trying to see what I needed to deal with. I had about four rooms, and two hallways. The rest of the second floor was indeed, library, and I had a perfect view from a balcony that took an entire wall. 'This room was my living room,' I thought and explored through my rooms. I had entered the kitchen (because it had tiled floors, and food is hard to get out of carpet) and was looking around. I saw a tiny fridge, about half a size of a door, and I was just looking around. The stove was in here too, and I approached it when my head had hit something tiny and I gasped and backed up a little. It was a small chain, and I curiously touched it.

Realising this was what I was looking for, I yanked it and a feeble light came on in the kitchen. I had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden light. Electricity was created in the 18th century, and I knew they must've had some sort of light in the living space. Even a crappy system.

In the light, the room looked horrible. The fridge was white, and it contrasted sharply against the yellow tiles that looked broken and several spots there were no tiles. I needed to work on this too. Using the light from the kitchen, I was able to find more lights in the hallway and I could see that this was a place that needed to be cleaned, like really badly. The bathroom, was completely disgusting, and I gagged when I first saw it. Finally, coming to the last door, that was meant to be my bedroom, I opened it to find that it was already lit and a scrubbing noise came from inside.

"Hello?" I said, and opened the door wider. I saw a bed, with white sheets on it, and a dresser. It smelled of paint, and what really got my attention was the redhead bent over the carpet scrubbing it unmercifully. His golden eyes looked up when I came in and he scowled at me.

"Finally you're here. Fucking Human."

I hated him. Was that too soon? I guess not.

"Yup! And I see an Immortal Bastard found his way into my new room." I came in and looked at the dark red painted walls.

"Be glad I am here." The redhead spat,"I am here to help you, human."

I turned around, suddenly, and my eyes widened and I put my finger to my lips mockingly. "Weally, you'd help wittle old me?" I said in a babyish voice. And then I sent him a dark glare.

He glared back at me, and I felt like I knew him… but wasn't he suppose to be really happy and never stop talking about pasta? Maybe I was wrong, but I didn't really care.

"Hell yeah." He said, and then went down to scrub the carpet again. I sighed. I wasn't going to give away any help I could at fixing this place up. I tied my jacket around my waist and got onto my hands and knees took the extra scrub brush from the bucket. I scrubbed another stain on the carpet, halfway across the room.

"Dammit," I heard the Persona say and I looked up to see what was wrong. My eyes widened when I saw his hands all red and blistery. He used some powerful chemicals to get the stains out and he didn't wear gloves. Even if I hated him, and wished him dead, I wouldn't be able to see somebody in pain that I could help. And I would help the moron.

Instantly I got over and examined his hands, and he yanked them away from my hands. "I don't need your shitty help." He swore.

I gave him a glare, and then gently took his wrists and examined his hands. "You need to get this stuff off your hands."

"I need my fucking skin, you idiot."

"Not your skin, moron, I mean the chemicals that are eating your flesh away." I led him into the kitchen and tried on the water. Not even a drop came out of it.

"The waters not on yet." Redhead spat and I sighed.

"Where is the nearest place with soap and water then?" I countered, and he looked away. In my bag was a small bar of soap, so I quickly grabbed it and his arm and led him out of the apartment, down the stairs and into the darkness that was the library.

I used my memory and tried to guide us out of the huge building, and after some time, I was able to get out. Redhead was silent the entire time, and I didn't even bother to look at him.

What I didn't even notice before that there was a decorative fountain that was spewing water outside. And since I had the soap already… I dragged him over and dunked his hands into the cold water.

"Damn it." I heard him hiss, and already, I was taking his hands and slowly wiping them with the small bar of soap.

"You need to wear gloves if you are going to mess with chemicals like that." I said, carefully. I could never let somebody be in pain around me. I would always help. And even if they were Immortal Bastards.

"Let me go Human." I heard the Redhead say, and I complied to do so. I had done my part, and I didn't want to do anything with the Persona.

"Whatever Persona." I said, and gave him the soap to continue to wash his hands. I turned to go back into the library, but I felt something collide with my head. I turned around, anger rising through my body, and I saw the Redhead's hand soap free and a smirk on his face.

I bent down and scooped up the soap bar and I gave him the finger and walked into the library.

I hate him _so_ much.

* * *

**I lied. The chapters are going to be longer than I expected. Oh well. They are called Personas because it is short for Personification. I will always have the next chapter done before I update the next one. **

**Here is a question. Do you like them when they are long like this or do you like them shorter and segments? The shorter, the more updates, to the longer, the farther the updates would be.**

**This is just a test on length right now, and if I don't get any answers, then I am doing a coin toss.**

**Review please.**


	3. Day 2 Part 1

_"Don't let the fear of striking out hold you back."_

_ -Babe Ruth_

_Day 2 Part 1_

* * *

I woke up on the bed, my neck hurting from the odd position I had fallen asleep in. My hands felt grimey, and my knees hurt from bending down so much yesterday. It had been around midnight when I had finished scrubbing the carpet from the stains. I groaned when I looked at my watch to see that it was only 5 AM. Five hours. I have only managed to sleep 5 hours. I stayed in the comfortable bed for a few seconds, and I moved off of it and onto the ground in a heap. I felt so tired, and yet, I needed to continue to work on my living space. I loved the fact I had my own space, but I also hated the fact that I needed to continue on working. I sighed, and stood up from my awkward position from the floor and stumbled to my dufflebag to change into more suitable clothing. My jeans were bleached and useless from yesterday, but I could wear them and not ruin another pair. I took off my fuzzy sweatpants that I loved to bits and changed into the jeans that felt grimey and I shivered in disgust. I was going to have to ask where the washing machines where, so I could be able to clean them. I kept my jacket on, because it was cold and I doubted that this place had a heater. I stumbled into the kitchen and found the fridge. I doubted that there was anything in there, but I still opened it. And, to my surprise, I found a small bag of Granny Smith apples. I silently thanked whoever brought them here, and bit into one and puckered up. It was sour.

Sour was good. It meant sugar, and sugar meant energy. However, it was cold. I shivered slightly as I went over to the hallway and looked at the small(ish) paint cans. My bedroom was a dark red, and the paints here was a baby blue and a light green. Instantly I thought about what shade would look better in the three other rooms. I decided that I would put the light green in the Kitchen and Bathroom, the rooms with the windows, and put the baby blue in the living room. I studied the walls, and took a long peeling strip in my hands.

And I tore it all off, in a twist of my wrists. One rectangle of white stood out from the rest of the grimy walls, and I began my quest of going around the room, tearing the paper off the walls. It was strange to see something clean, or at least partially clean, in this place. There were some chunks of glue still stuck to the walls, and a neat pile of paper on the ground. I took the butt of the paint brush and began to hit it against the glue until it all cracked off. I didn't have anything better to hit it with, so the butt of the paint brush it was.

Then the thing hit me. I really needed to use the bathroom. Like, really badly. However, I hadn't touched the room since yesterday, and I shuddered at the thought of the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. The suspicious stains on the ground, the endless cobwebs, and the mice droppings were nothing compared to what I saw in that small room. I was already gagging at the thought.

But Mother Nature calls me. I danced around a little, trying to keep the pressure off, and I sighed.

I needed to do this.

(Sam, if I had some makeup, I would draw those lines on my face like the football players do. Yeah, I was going all war-like here.)

I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail, and braided it to keep its length from falling into the messes I was getting into. I pulled out a bandanna from my bag and tied it around my face to hopefully keep out the dust and smell out of my airways. I pulled on the yellow plastic gloves and grabbed several cans of bathroom cleaner. A roll of paper towels joined the pile and I was ready.

I needed to do what was necessary. My hand rested on the old looking handle, and I pushed myself into the room that was like... BAM! Welcome to the jungle!

Moss grew out of the cracks, and the cobwebs in here covered the entire room. I suddenly wished for my pepper spray. The sink had a large nest in it, I suppose a rats nest. It had random twigs and chewed up bits of paper that I knew came from the books downstairs. The shower, was a pile of rags and the remains of the last mattress. There was a decaying body of a raccoon in the middle of it, and the small window that lit the room was open and ivy grew inside. This was… it needed to be…. I am completely speechless. Even though I glanced in it yesterday, there wasn't any light, but now… it was disgusting.

Disgusting is an understatement. Luckily the floor was tiled, so I wouldn't have to scrub it on my hands and knees.

I started on the cobwebs first. Big mistake. About halfway through the room, I heard the growl. I looked down and saw the evil spider, with red eyes and its skin still had the slight orange-ish look of pepper spray.

I totally didn't scream like a 2 year old girl wanting ice cream. Totally.

I, once again, had a can in my hand. And like any smart person, sprayed it right into the spiders face again. The bathroom cleaner foamed over the spider who, whined like a dog again, and it scurried over the rotting corpse of the Raccoon and out of the window.

I was flippin out the entire time. I had somehow had activated my dinosaur arms and began to do silly Michael Jackson 'Thriller' moves to get rid of the rest of the spiderwebs. After I had calmed down from the whole AH-I-AM-GOING-TO-FREAK-OUT-WHILE-DANCING moves, I began to work on clearing out the whole mess in the sink and shower. I had found some huge black garbage bags in the kitchen, and began to move the twigs, papers, and moss out. I had taken a separate black bag and picked up the corpse without touching it (I noticed that it was bloodless, Sam, that Spider is scary). The torn up sheets and mattress soon followed, but I wasn't really paying any attention.

I really needed to release the pressure on my bowels. I decided I should just chance it, and lifted up the toilet lid only to shriek and slam it down. In the water was a dead floating rat, belly up. No way was I going to pee on a corpse. It would haunt me and… turn into a ghost. Ghosts are so scary. Then I heard a _splashing_ sound come from the toilet. It took me a half a second to realise that the rat wasn't _dead_, it was _alive_. That was worse than any ghost.

Belting out a full scream, I raced from the room and out of the living quarters. I was in the dark library and running into a dark corner of bookshelves. I didn't know why I had run down here, but I still could see the lights glowing from my living room which I had fled from. I was grossed out here, and never before had I ever felt the overpowering sensation of running away. I shivered, and I once again began to jump up and down to relieve the building pressure in my lower part of my body.

Man, I need to pee.

I looked around the dirty area and I felt a growing uneasiness in the lower part of my stomach. Then, I noticed a book. It was a normal book, by all means. But to me? A book catching my eyes, is something to be looked over at. It had a black leather cover, and yet, it seemed to call to me. My hand reached out, passed through a thick cobweb to grab it and pulled it out. With a very, almost nonexistent, light I couldn't make out what the blackened dots on the page told me. I began my way back up to my dirty home. I didn't notice that somebody else had invited themselves into my home, and I walked right into them.

"Oy, Bitch Human." I looked up from the tiny letters on the book and into the golden eyes of Redhead.

"Immortal Bastard." I replied, without missing a beat.

"I heard you scream, whats wrong." Redhead replied, scowling. I blinked, and decided to rub it into his face.

"You were scared for me? Aww, you do care." I said with as much sarcasm as possible, and Readhead blushed a bright red that covered his entire face.

"N-no! Shut up idiot!" He stammered and I grinned. It was fun to mess around in his head, because it was so easy. "Why did you really scream about?" He scowled and I sighed.

"Theres a rat in the toilet." I slumped my shoulders.

"What?" Redhead blinked.

"Rat. In. Toilet." I said, very carefully, incase he was actually a moron.

"Alive or dead."

"Alive. Happily swimming." I replied, and pointed towards the bathroom. "Hopefully it's not dead, because I already dealt with the raccoon corpse."

"Raccoon corpse?!" Yup. A moron. Redhead seemed lost in thought and I pushed past him and bent myself over the book. The words were tiny, but I could make them out.

'_The major acts and the way things are of life are often solved by science. The unexplained ways are often forgotten or never looked at by humankind. This is all explained by a single most important word that many people know of, but never would use. All is explained through a device called-'_

"Bitch Human, what the hell are you reading." It wasn't a question. I glanced up, irritated, and then froze in fear. I didn't answer Redhead. My eyes were glued to the ceiling, watching a dark shape creep across its white surface.

"What the hell are you doing!" Redhead waved his hand in front of my eyes and I started to slowly back away.

"You might want to slowly move away, and towards the door." I said, my eyes never leaving the Evil Spider on the ceiling, its eyes looking at me like it wanted revenge.

Redhead followed my gaze up to the ceiling and swore,"When the hell did that come in here?!"

"Through the bathroom window," I said, remembering how I didn't want to close it because it help the stink dissipate. "And I don't have anything to spray on it."

"Spray?"

"Well, the last two times I have seen this beast was when I had pepper spray and bathroom cleaner." I was almost to the door and I could hear the spider _growling_.

"Is it growling?" Redhead whispered fearfully.

"Yeah." I said,"It even whines like a dog when something gets on its face."

"And you know thi-"

"Run!" I pushed him through the door, dropping the book in the process, and quickly followed him down the stairs. I heard its eight legs scurry after us, and fear of its bite drove me to an even faster pace.

I still didn't know the way out, so I followed the sound of Redheads footsteps. I cried out a few times as I ran into spiderwebs, and the overpowering feeling of throwing up bubbled up as I ran. I saw the rectangle of the door and the slim figure of Redhead go through it. Shit, he is a fast runner.

Then I saw the rectangle of light slowly close, and I was in the dark. "No! No no no!" I gasped as I slammed into the door and banged on it a few times. I was in a panic, the fear of the spider getting to me was too strong and when I knew that the door wasn't about to open, I gave up. I turned around and looked at the red eyes glowing in the darkness. If I was to die, I would die with dignity.

But I had planned that I would go out as the Rebel Leader of the Zombie Crusades, not by a spider. I guess that Life drives a hard bargain.

"Come on Spider, finish me off." I breathed, and looked at the spider as it drew nearer. I was preparing for my death, when an odd sound came out of nowhere. _Grroowwwllluuurrp_.

I looked around, trying to see what had caused the noise and my eyes landed on the Spider.

The Spider actually looked embarrassed.

It didn't need to take a genius to figure out what had happened. "A-are you hungry?" I asked, and moved forwards slightly.

The red eyes (get this) actually responded to my question and nodded in a manner that I would call sheepish.

I thought about the Granny Smith Apples, and knew that the Spider would only want blood. Then I thought about the only living, breathing thing that I had met today besides Redhead.

"Would you like a rat?"

The spider nodded.

* * *

**I did a coin toss, and I am going to put them in segments. Maybe 1-3 ish chapters per 'day' in the story. **

**You snoozed. You loosed. **

**I almost deleted this story, but I remembered that sometimes, my stories can be unsuccessful. Usually, they are well liked. Oh well. I haven't given up hope yet. Somebody will love this! Somebody! ... Anybody? *gives Bambi eyes* **

**please review.**


	4. Day 2 Part 2

_"Doubt whom you will, but never yourself."Christian Nestell Bovee_

_Day 2 Part 2_

I had lifted up the lid for the toilet, and sure enough there was the rat, still swimming in the water, as happy as can be. I almost felt guilty, but then I thought about how I really needed to pee.

Mother Nature won over the guilt.

I let the Spider into the room and left, not wanting to see the bloody aftermath. I heard a high-pitch _squeak_ and I quickly bussied myself with the paint. I had only this day left before I had to go to school, and I didn't know what classes to take yet. I dipped the brush ¾ths into the light green paint and quickly began to spread it across the walls. It was thick and easy to spread it along the wall. While I was painting, I dwelt on the had just happened.

The Redhead actually had closed the door on me and held it shut while I banged on it. I would have thought that our almost death-by-spider was going to bring us closer together and maybe we would been better people, maybe even friends. I would have been hate free for a Persona for once, and would have gotten over it.

Nope. I still hate them, him the most of all.

Once I had the base coat down, I began to move the brush in a up and down motion. It was relatively easy to paint the walls, and the time went by quickly. The spider was gone from the bathroom, and so was the rat body, and by now, I was hopping up and down with my legs crossed as I fought the urge to pee.

I looked at the orangish water in the toilet, and I took my chances.

Relief never felt any sweeter.

After doing my womanly stuff I decided that I would paint the living room with the baby blue color. Taking the small(ish) paint bucket, I walked over to the room. I didn't expect to have another two visitors in my living room. They had their backs to me, and were talking quietly. One was tall, incredibly so, and wore a red jacket over his broad shoulders. From what I saw, there was a pair of thick framed glasses on his face along with a goofy smile.

The other one wore his uniform with dignity (from what I could tell) and was shorter than the other one by at least two heads. A frown was etched permanently on his face. His arms were crossed and he gave the taller one a glare.

I could hear him speaking quietly to the taller one,"Seriously. This is completely disgusting, they ought to tear this building down and make another one. Romano comes screaming into my office about a huge man-eating spider, and wants us to check it out? I swear to god I am going to kill him if I spend another second in this dirty hell hole!"

I scowled at how he was berating _my_ library, and while he was in _my home._

"Well excuse me." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. The two jumped and turned to look at me. "I happen to be the new Librarian here, and I am sure I can help you two."

The shorter one, now that I have a clear look at his face had these enormous eyebrows that were covered in his blonde hair. I shall name him Eyebrows. The taller one had blue eyes and a small cowlick where he parted his hair and I instantly hated the beaming smile on his face. His name will be Happy Meal, or that is what I am going to call him until I knew his real name.

"Sweet! Can you help us get out of here? We got lost in the dark and England here doesn't like the dark!" He said as he walked over to me, and I hated his swagger. (Which, I admit now, was some talented swagger.)

"Git!" I heard England swear as he threw a few punches to Happy Meal who laughed the punches off. "You were the one to drag me here!"

"Maybe…" I trailed off, and then smirked. "I will let you out of here if you cleaned my bathroom."

England spluttered, and Happy Meal's face looked blank.

"You mean, you want us to _clean_?!" Happy Meal looked horrified.

"You cannot make the school Student President clean your bathroom!" England sputtered and looked red in the face. He was obviously angry.

"Whatever, I am sure you can find your way out then." I waved towards the door, and made a mental note to keep it locked. It hung from only the bottom hinge, and it had looked like some wild beast had wanted to come into my house. I glanced at the two shell shocked Persona's and then berated myself. Two wild beasts did come into my house.

"Fine then, I will." England said in a bitter voice and stomped to the door, and before he head into the darkness, he gave me an acidic glare,"And you are so fired."

"Doubt it~!" I sang as he left, after all Rome gave me this job and he said it had been a problem for the last fifty years. I am fixing the problem, so I doubt that I would be fired on only the second day. I turned to Happy Meal to see what he was doing.

He was still shocked.

"B-but I can't clean. I am the US of A! I'm the hero! I can't clean." He mumbled to himself and I sighed, it seems like I would have to convince him.

"But if you went out there, and wandered everywhere, you'd get lost and never be able to eat your favorite food!" I said, in a damsel-in-distress voice.

The fool didn't even notice.

"But Iggy would need my help and then there was the huge spider that is going to kill us all and turn us into ghosts and then-" Happy Meal continued to speak to himself.

I tried my last technique. I hoped it would work.

"You'd be my hero if you cleaned the scariest bathroom ever!" I said.

"IM THE HERO!" Happy meal shouted and fist pumped himself as he grabbed bathroom cleaner and paper towels. "I will clean the bathroom because, I am the hero." and he ran off.

I blinked a few times and then grinned inwardly to myself. It seems like I was learning how to manipulate Personas. I ripped the paper off the walls, and banged the glue off. It was a bit harder than the last room because the glue had been a bit stronger and the paper just wanted to tear off, not come completely off. It was when I had dipped the paintbrush into the blue paint when I realised that I had a problem. I didn't have any water still in my home, and I wasn't able to wash the green paint off the paint brush, so when I had dunked it in, the blue had smudges of green.

I didn't want this to happen. But it did.

I was slightly stupefied on what exactly should I do. Leave a section on the wall looking green while the rest is a light blue? Paint over it again? No. I wouldn't do that. I hated messy jobs that didn't turn out well, and I didn't have enough paint to redo it all over again. That left me one option left. Mix the two paints together and continue from there. I opened the green can to see about maybe 1/4th of it left, and I decided that I would do just that.

Taking the yellow bucket that I had yet used, I poured in the paints and used a piece of wood that once belongs to the wall to stir it all up. It made it kinda turquoise, but definitely darker than the two colors were to begin with.

It was when I started to paint my second wall when the door knocked. Hey, at least they knocked this time.

"Come in, unless you're that Immortal Bastard that left me to the Spider." I called out and England came in.

He was covered head to toe in cobwebs. He looked slightly upset that he had to come back here, and I gave him a scowl.

"Bathroom. Down the hall, door on the left." I pointed and he meekly nodded. I heard Happy Meal say hello and England groan at whatever had happened in the room. I sure hope it wasn't a mess.

I was left to silently muse over what was going to happen. I would show them out, of course, and then I would have to go to school tomorrow. I didn't have my schedule yet, nor my uniform. I didn't know anybody besides England, Happy Meal, Redhead, and Rome. I didn't know how to get around or if my teachers were nice (though I doubt it. They are all Personas).

I had just begun down my way through the hall, my paintbrush going up and down with the occasional dip in the paint.

I heard a phone rang.

I didn't have a phone, and I listened to England pick up it with an irritated "Hello?"

There was a voice over the phone that was high pitch and I heard a few words that sounded suspiciously like 'Pasta!'

"Yeah, in fact I am in the library." I nodded when he said that, and squatted down as I brushed the floorboards with my brush.

"Yes, there is a library at the school." England snapped and I moved over the next inch or so to continue painting.

"No, I am being held against my will by some crazy fangirl who thinks that she is the librarian!" I was slightly offended at that comment. Did he really think that I was some mindless drone who loves something non-existent? I was now close enough to hear what was being said over the phone.

"Veh~! Romano says that shes horrible and ugly! I will doubt it until I see her!" The voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Why do you say that in a way that makes me that she is going to stay here." England asks.

"Veh? Didn't you know? Grandpa Rome brought in a human to be the Librarian for the duration of her school years." Voice says dreamily.

"And he didn't talk to me about this!?" England said, his voice pure anger. I was happy that I made so somebody angry by just being here.

"He and Germania talked about it, veh. Oops, I wasn't suppose to tell you this until noon. Thats when Grandpa Rome was going to announce it to the whole campus!" The voice said, and I looked down at my cheap digital watch to see that it was only 11:46. I had less than fifteen minutes to prepare for the zombie apocalypse. Well, not really zombies, but it was pretty close.

"No worries, it would be out in less than fifteen minutes so you don't have to worry. I will not tell anybody until then." England said, and I finished painting the hallway.

"Ciao!"

"Goodbye." And the phone conversation was over. I peeked into the bathroom to see that England was sitting on the toilet like it was his throne and Happy Meal was happily scrubbing the bathtub. Other than that, it was perfectly shiny and clean. How they had done it that fast, I would never know.

"Hey guys!" I said and I saw the glare and the beaming smile that came from the two old Personas. "Wow! You did an amazing job!" I gave them a compliment, a very rare thing for me to do.

"Its all in a days work for a hero!" Happy Meal struck a heroic pose and I nodded.

"Well, a deal is a deal, and I'll lead you guys out of here." I turned to go.

"How come you are here, human?" England asked, and I looked at him darkly.

"When there is a will, there is a way." I quoted from my favorite movie, and then saw Englands expression fall into one of an annoyed person dealing with an idiot. "My grandpa forced me to come here."

"Human! Cool! Where did you originate from?" Happy Meal shot up and joined the conversation. I couldn't stay mad when I see him. I blame the fact that his smile is contagious.

"America." I said, and began to leave the hallway to guide the two Personas out of my home.

"No way! I'm America!" I turned to Happy Meal- no America- and gave him a once look over. No wonder that he looked slightly familiar. He was my own Country. "Which State?"

"Utah." It was true that I was born in that State, but I had traveled across America and lived in almost all 50. Except Nebraska and Alaska. I heard those two were the most boring to live in as well. (But don't tell them to the actual Personas. They get really offended for some reason. Or maybe I will...)

"Utah would be so excited to know that one of his humans-"

"_His_?" I snapped and turned back to America. "I am nobodies. You better watch what you say around me because I do take a high offense if you ever referance to me that I am somebodies _human_." I snapped and gave him a dark glare.

"Sorry." He sounded like a kicked puppy that only wanted love. "I only wanted to be your friend." Oh. _Oh._ The guilt was rising up on me. I felt so horrible. But I suppose that this is what America did all the time. Make people feel guilty. Maybe he had some motive against me. My mind suddenly ran the different scenarios of him trying to kill me. (Yes Sam, it escalated quickly.)

"I have a no persona policy. That means, I dislike all of you greatly." (Though I hate them all, I could only say that I disliked them because I didn't know which ones I absolutely hated and which ones I could somehow handle.) I pointed to America and England and they just both stared at me. I didn't care if I had a bandana on my face, or if my hair was messed up, because I just wanted these Personas gone. I grabbed my penlight from the floor that I had dropped it on yesterday and flicked it on. "Now lets go."

The trip through the cobwebby darkness was uneventful and nobody said anything. I was silently fuming in anger as I thought about how America referenced me as '_his human_' and I gagged at the thought about how Humans would be cattle to these people. To keep and to breed and to talk to them like that we were nothing.

I suppose that I was over exaggerating at this time. I was just so _mad_. I didn't know what else to think about. I reached the door and opened and gestured to the two Personas to exit my library. "And have a great day." I said sarcastically.

"You too." America muttered and they left in a hurry. I noticed that in the sunlight, they were incredibly dirty and cobwebs stuck to various parts. If they had been in here for about two hours, then how bad did I look after being in here for almost two days? I glanced down at my jeans and wrinkled my nose in disgust. My jeans were not even _blue_ anymore. They were a mixture of brown with turquoise paint stuck to them. At the bottom of the pants was a huge clump of cobwebs that also trailed in dirt and the dust. My black T-shirt that I wore had some tears in the fabric and I knew that this shirt was heading towards the garbage.

Which reminded me. What was I going to do with the garbage I had? The large black bags of old mattress and rotting corpse was in my living room and I needed to clean that out.

I was done with cleaning. I had fixed up my place as much as possible and I was just so done. I needed to feel clean. However, there was the no-water problem. Maybe there was a valve around here that I could turn on. I stepped out of the doorway and into the bright sunlight. My eyes watered as I brushed my pants down, the dust rising up to greet me full in the face. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in, and took off the bandana to wipe at my face from the clean side. Stuffing the purple cloth into my pocket, I began to lazily walk around the building. It was actually bigger than I originally thought it was. I said it looked about half of a football field, but I was wrong. It was maybe about 3 times that. So a football field plus a half. It was squatty and short, but it certainly made it up in lengthwise. Behind the library was the forest, showing that this was literally the 'end of the road'. Meaning that this was at the very outer edges of the campus. And it also explained why the random animal droppings and the giant spider.

I strolled along the outside of the building, stomping on the falling leaves. It was nearing the end of fall and most of the branches of the trees were bare. Besides the few random pine trees, it was a colorless wonderland outside. So much different from inside of the library. It wasn't until I was halfway down the backside of the building did I notice the three foot square drop. It was only near the wall and I could have easily have passed it if I hadn't kicked a rock into it accidentally.

'This must be what I am looking for.' I thought and hurried over to peek down the hole. A small plastic cover with the universal signal of water instantly caught my eye. This was it. Turning myself over, I slowly lowered myself down the hole that I could easily climb out of and squatted to look at the cover. It looked like it didn't have anything that held it down, so I took one bitten fingernail and slowly pride it up. It was like an insect hive under there. Centipedes crawled over worms and ants scurried about, looking for the danger that didn't exist. Unless you counted me. Earwigs erupted from the pile and began to scurry about the cement floor and bumped into walls.

I might have laughed, if I wasn't so grossed out. Next to me was this T like bar and at the end was a hand for a lego person. It was rusted, but it was obvious that it had to do something with turning the water on.

Gently grabbing the rusty metal, I used the end to dig around the bugs that made a _crunch_ noise whenever I squished them. In the middle of the hole was a valve thing that looked like an undotted 'i'. It took me a few seconds before I actually realised what I needed to do.

Placing the lego hand part of the rusty metal rod in the area, I braced my hands against the T bar and pushed it.

Nothing happened.

The bugs began to crawl over my shoes and I was hopping up and down in order to get rid of them (which kinda made it worse, Sam, because I squished more. Bugs, I swear, go for the blood). This was worse than any spider web. This was worse than a racoon corpse. These were creepy crawlies that had tons of legs that seemed the go everywhere.

With a final effort before I chickened out, I yanked the T bar in the opposite direction and it easily moved. I was such an idiot, it was like those Push and Pull doors. You don't know which one was which and you looked like an idiot if you tried the wrong one. I was that idiot.

I turned it the rest of the way and scrambled against the nearest wall to get out. I heard, and felt, several bodies squish against mine as I leaned over the edge of the wall to climb out. I felt legs crawl up my skin and goosebumps appeared over my body. I was freaking out. Once I was out, I began to jump up and down, smacking my legs or swiping my legs to get rid of the bugs. After about 15 minutes of full on freaking out, I began to calm down. I felt ghostly impressions crawl across my skin, and I couldn't help but shiver.

The water problem was done, now I just hope that there wasn't a break in the pipes. Now that I thought about it, I was almost sure that there was a leak somewhere in this building.

I glanced down at my watch, just to make sure at what time I had and saw that it was 12:03.

Three minutes has passed since the announcement that told others I was here. I needed to back inside and lock the doors. I began to jog (I would have ran, but I am actually not really physically fit to do it. Yeah, I am lazy) and crossed the land pretty quickly. I was slightly proud that I hadn't stopped to gasp for air, and I rounded the corner to only see a few people walking away from my library. They all wore different colors for uniforms, and I figured that they were colors from their flag. A girl was in the middle of two boys, and I didn't recognize her (well, you can just assume that I don't recognize anybody here) but I certainly recognized the boy at her side.

I ran up to my library door and cupped my hands around my mouth. "IMMORTAL BASTARD!" I shouted, and Redhead turned around suddenly. His golden eyes widened and I gave him the finger. "YOU SUCK!" I screamed and then went inside the dark library.

I almost tripped over two boxes in the doorway.

Well, there went my really cool exit. I thought it was really dramatic and cool. Oh well. I bent over and found that one of the boxes was really heavy and I popped my back a few times as I tried to pick it up. Tried was a great word. It replaced the words 'epic failure'.

The other box wasn't as heavy, and I easily lifted it up and tucked it under one arm, most of its weight resting on my hip (thats how girls lift up heavy stuff and babies. From what I understand, of course).

I entered my living space and dropped the box with a thump on the carpet. I headed straight towards the bathroom. I leaned over to turn on the shower and I recoiled instantly. Brown, dirty water came shooting out of the nozzle.

I just about broke down in tears. Because I am too awesome to cry.

I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be dealing with all of this. I should be working on homework, with my grandpa checking on me every hour to see how I am doing. I should be in a warm shower that doesn't look like mud. I should be in school or something! I shouldn't be here! At all.

I wasn't crying. Nope. I suppose that some of the brown water had gotten into my eyes and I am just tearing. Besides, if I was home, Grandpa would have been rubbing my back and whispering comforting words to me. And if I was crying, which I was definitely not.

I felt so alone.

I felt so angry.

How could have my Grandpa thought that this was a great idea?

I didn't know how long I (wasn't) crying, curled up on the toilet. My thoughts bringing me to my cesspool of darkness and despair. However, when I looked back up, the water had turned clear and wasn't brown.

The shower was cold, and I suppose it was alright. It hid my (nonexistent) tears. I didn't really remember much of it. I remembered getting out, feeling numb by all the cold water that had washed across my body. I was so tired. My eyes stung from salt and the small hours of sleep had caught up to me. I don't remember getting dressed up in my fuzzy pajamas, nor climbing into bed.

I fell into a deep sleep, and I didn't remember on what I had dreamed of.

However, when I had awoken, my head pounded and I didn't want to move. The smell of paint and the soreness of my body told me what I had done that day, and slowly I thought about I had done.

I felt so many emotions in me, and I wanted them out. I was going to burst, because it was so strong.

Then my eyes landed on you, Sam. I remembered what my Grandpa had said, and I smiled at the sweet memory of him shoving you into my arms right before I boarded the bus. Then I began to write, and I lost time until I just looked at my watch.

Its way past my bedtime.

-Laura Sands.


	5. Day 3 Part 1

_"Knowledge is power."_

_-Francis Bacon_

_Day 3 Part 1_

My eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing. The uniform color was alright, in fact, I loved it. I loved the colors. But that was all I was loving. The dark green and black were both some of my favorite colors, but the style… it was all so wrong. The shirt, was alright. I used to wear these kind of shirts all the time. It was a button up blouse that fit snugly to my tiny frame, and my waist looked smaller than it actually was. It was the low cut that showed my undershirt and bra that killed me. Maybe… I dug around in my dufflebag and found a small triangle of black fabric. It was on the edges of the black fabric was small clips that clipped onto the straps of my undershirt and if you tucked the bottom of the triangle under the black shirt… viola. I was modest, and still had the cute-hugging blouse on.

The skirt, however, I couldn't change. It was short. Too short for my liking. It went down to my mid thighs, and I just felt that too much of my skin would be showing. I dug around my bag, and prayed that I had packed my leggings.

I did.

They went down past my knees and felt a bit better than showing my skin. I thanked myself for bringing the clothes I had needed. I glanced at my watch and found it was 5 AM. Again. When can I ever sleep? Apparently not here, I suppose.

My uniform had come from the box I had brought in earlier, before having a mental breakdown. It wasn't the only thing that had come in the box. I noticed three papers at the bottom of the box, and I knelt down to pick them up.

The first one was sloppy handwriting, and it took me a few seconds to finally read what it said.

'_Larua,_

_I am sorry that I had locked you in the library when the spider was chasing us. I'm truly am.'_

Right. I doubt it. I started to read again.

_'But here is your schedule and a map to the school grounds. I will try to meet up with you around 6ish to show you around the area and give you tips.'_

Who was writing this? This was not Redhead. Oh well.

_'I don't want you to be late, because then I would have to do something completely stupid like you are.'_

Oh. So it was him. He sounded so different on paper than in real life.

'_Also, since you didn't fill out the papers_,' Papers? I didn't get any papers. '_I chose your classes based on your personality. You can thank me later. I was disappointed that there were wasn't a 'How to be a diva' class, because obviously you could have taught it._

_Don't be late, moron._

_-Romano.'_

So his name was Romano…. That rings a bell. He was the twin of Italy, basically an Ex-Country. Like… what's his name? Red eyes, white hair, likes to be called 'awesome'. He was important…. I think. I shall just call him Bob. Because Bob is a nice name. Its better than What's-His-Face. Which believe me, I have called a few people by that name because either their own name was lame, or I literally couldn't remember it.

I looked at the next paper, and noticed it was a map of the entire campus. I saw that my Library was a smallish box, and it had a small star sticker on it. Other buildings had star stickers on them too, and they had small numbers on them with the letter A or B next to them. They all went from 1-4, skipped 5, and then had 6. In the corner was a small key chart that explained what the other buildings meant.

But what had gotten me was the fact that my large building, my library, was a tiny square. While the others were much larger. So.. did that mean that the other buildings were larger than mine, or was this map proportioned wrong?

Somehow, I didn't think that was the problem with this. There was a building circled, and next to it was a loopy handwriting- totally different from Romanos- that said,'_Come here during lunch, and ask for Canberra. She'll help you.'_

Canberra. Wasn't that in…. Africa? Or… Australia? I will have to google that. Or maybe it was… Well, it started with an A. Thats for sure.

I looked at the other paper and saw that it had my name at the top and my classes. I will put this down as close as what I saw.

_Laura Sands (Human)_

_Grade: 10_

_Gender: F_

_Locker: None_

_Address: Library_

_._

_A Classes_

_1 Music- Teacher: Roderich Edelstein - Building: Music Hall, Class # 429_

_7:05 - 8:10_

_2 History- Teacher: Romulus - Building: Human Architecture, Class # 201_

_8:30 - 9:35_

_3 Drama - Teacher: Arthur Kirkland - Building: Ancient Arts, Class # 350_

_9:55 - 11:00_

_4 Math - Teacher: Ludwig Beilschmidt - Building: Human Architecture, Class # 631_

_11:20 - 12: 25_

_Lunch_

_12: 25 - 2: 25_

_6 War Strategies / Physical Education - Teacher: Wolfgang Beilschmidt - Building: None, Class # Outside, Furniture Field._

_2:35 - 3:40_

_._

_B Classes_

_1 English - Teacher: Arthur Kirkland - Building: Human Architecture, Class # 409_

_7:05 - 8:10_

_2 Science - Teacher: Honda Kiku - Building: Life Technologies, Class # 221_

_8:30 - 9:35_

_3 Cooking - Teacher: Feliciano Vargas - Building: Ancient Arts, Class # 268_

_9:55 - 11:00_

_4 Study Hall - Teacher: Heracles Karpusi - Building: Human Architecture, Class # 434_

_11:20 - 12: 25_

_Lunch_

_12: 25 - 2: 25_

_6 Art - Teacher: Lovino Vargas - Building: Ancient Arts, Class # 869_

_2:35 - 3:40_

.

This was interesting. I wondered how I would like these classes. I usually just liked being ignored in classes, but this time around… I wouldn't know. I hated not knowing. Its one of my pet peeves. I set it down on my bed, and began to go through my PokeMon bag to clean it out and use it throughout the day. I had a few battered notebooks and amazing pens which I stuffed in there. I went over my schedule again, and noticed that I was going to see this one guy each day. Mr. Arthur Kirkland. I wonder who he was… I quickly pulled my long hair into a familiar ponytail and brushed over my new clothes again.

I hefted my loving bag over my shoulder, and began the dirty descent into the library. I tried my hardest not to get dirt on my clothing, because it was my only pair and also I wanted to make a good impression on others before I wanted to kill them. After all, I could be a little cute before I wanted to be a serial killer. Isn't that a famous saying? No? I must say it all the time in my head then.

I was doing a good job, using my penlight to see the cobwebs before I walked right into them. My new flat shoes were covered in dust though. I was almost to the door, I could see its old dusty frame, when I tripped over the second box that had done that very same thing to me yesterday. I only landed on my knees and arms, so my clothes didn't get to dirty. It was my leggings that got most of the dust. I quickly got up, passed the box (after firmly kicking it, then cursing at myself because now my toe hurt) and exited the library, my skin gaining goosebumps from the chilling air. It was cold outside, and made me wonder why I didn't bring my jacket. Oh yeah, it was against the dress code. Silly me. This is the part where I roll my eyes dramatically, and then returning to freezing my butt off.

"You're early." I turned and saw Redhead- excuse me- Romano walk up.

"You're late." I checked my watch, and saw that it was 6:02. Yeah. I'm just that cool.

"Ready for your first tour?" Romano said grumpily, and I nodded, my teeth chattering. "You cold?"

I nodded, and then I saw the smirk on Romanos face. "Tough luck. Just walk it off."

I wanted to smack that smile off of his face, but I knew that I wouldn't get my tour that way. "Whatever. Lets get this done and over with." I sighed.

So we began to talk around, him explaining why some buildings are called weird names, and where I should go for some different classes. It was slightly awkward at some points, because he talked too fast and then we had to walk in silence until we were upon another building. I met two different colored buildings, and Romano explained that the larger, blue one was for the guys. The red one was for the girls, and it was significantly smaller than the boys one.

"So why is the boys dorm so much bigger here than the girls?" I asked Romano who looked at he like I was an idiot.

"Every 7 guys here, there is 1 girl here."

I quickly did the math, since Rome told me that there was about 800 students here. "So, 1 hundred girls, and 7 hundred boys. Ouch. Thats some mean odds." I said, and Romano nodded.

"It doesn't help that they are all taken. They all have boyfriends. So about 600 of us are kinda left out of everything."

"Yeah."

Then there was another awkward silence, and Romano waited for me to say something. What was I suppose to say? Great, now he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, and Romano blinked a little and shook his head.

"Nothing."

I stopped, forcing Romano to stop as well. "Tell me, or I will set the spider on you!" I said in a dramatic voice.

He blinked a few times, and then _laughed_ at me. Romano _laughed_ at me.

"What?!" I asked, a little flustered, and glared at him. I didn't even mean to sound like a joke, and I think I could set the spider on him. After all, I gave it food. I hoped it wouldn't kill me still.

"N-nothing!" Romano gasped for air, and continued laughing at me.

"Seriously! I-I can set the spider on you!" I stuttered, and Romano laughed even harder.

I had to admit it though, Romano had a funny laughter. It wasn't like one of those high pitch, hyena laughs, but it was crazed and low.

Then one of the bottom floor windows of the flew open and a dark haired, tanned skin face looked out at us. "LOVI?! WHO IS THAT GIRL!" He said in a Spanish accent.

"Oh shit!" Romano stopped laughing, and I looked back and forth between the two guys. I didn't know shit about these stupid Personas!

Then the Spanish dude climbed out the window (only wearing boxers, mind you) and Romano grabbed my hand. "Run!" And he tugged me along.

I ran along with Romano, away from a very pissed looking Spanish dude.

"LOVI-!" He yelled, and several windows on the girls side opened. I saw a few girls put their hands to their noses, with tissues in them. A few windows opened from the boys side, and I saw England poke his head out and scream obscenities to make some people shut up.

I don't know, but this seemed just so funny to me. I started laughing as I ran away, and soon Romano was laughing with me. I had this laugh that sounded like bells ringing, and I hated it, but I couldn't help myself as I laughed.

All the while, the Spanish dude was catching up with us.

"Lovi! Stop! Tell me who the girl is!" He pleaded with us, and Romano looked at me, and I grinned. I shook my head, and we ran on.

Heres the thing. When I run, I gotta be in a great mood, a terrified mood, or just plain wanting to run (happens about once a year). I can run for long times if I am in these types of moods. However, once the excitement runs off, I am tired like sloth. And I don't want to do anything for the rest of the day. Yeah, back to the story.

Romano led me into this giant building, and pushed me into the first room we came across. He quickly closed the door with a quiet _click_, and I held my breath on the floor. The padding of footsteps passed the door, and I froze as they paused for a second, but they continued on. Romano looked at me, and I to him, and we both smiled a little.

Soon, the adrenaline worn off, and I just wanted to eat pickles. Yeah, weird cravings, but it comes and goes. Seriously. Don't judge me.

After the Spanish dude had been chased out by some female, who screamed because he was only in his boxers, I breathed easily.

"Well, that was fun." I said, and Romano suddenly went from his Happy mood to his Grumpy mood.

"Don't. That was a run from death itself! Spain can get so clingy and if he see that I am around anyone- let alone a girl, laughing, he would have killed you!" Romano began to lecture me.

I was a little shocked, and I let Romano talk down to himself.

"You shouldn't be around me! But no! Rome told me to help you, and how can I say no to my Grandpa? Exactly! I can't! If Spain recognizes you, you are dead! God! I am so dumb!"

I returned to my senses, and I stood up from the position on the ground where he had shoved me there.

"Shut it!" I snapped, and I glared at him. "You are certainly not dumb! It's all his What's-his-buckets name-"

"Spain."

"Yeah, Spains fault! If he is going to kill me, then it is going to be his fault because of whatever he was feeling-"

"Jealousy"

"Feeling jealous, because you talked to me! Besides, what is he to you?"

"My ex-boss. You fangirls think we are dating, but we aren't. So he likes to keep up the appearance." Romano snapped, and sent me a glare.

"You think I am a _fangirl_?!" I shouted,"I flippin' hate you guys! I hate Personas! What makes you think that I even know you?! All of you act like some stars that I should know of, but you never tell me your flippin' names and I have no idea what to call you all besides the universal 'Dude'! I never wanted to come here, and what gives you the idea that I am a FANGIRL!?" I yelled, and Romano just looked blank. I was ranting about how I hated Personas, and here I was, talking to one.

"-and you all think that you are such big shots just because that you are immortal and good looking! Not that I am saying that you guys are good looking, which you are definitely not-"  
"Shut up." Romano sighed, and then looked slightly apologetic. "Look, I'm sorry that you don't like us, and for assuming that you were a fangirl."

I regretted exploding on him. "No, I shouldn't have told you that." I sighed, "I just hate it when people talk and- you know what? I hate people in general as well."

Then there was a slow clapping behind us, and I turned around to see Spain clapping his hands. He was fully dressed, and had a forced smile on his face.

"Espana." Romano quickly let go of my hand, and Spain waltzed into the room.

"Si!" He said cheerily, and gave me a hard glare. "Please, do not touch my boyfriends hand again."

"I am not your boyfriend!" Romano exclaimed, but was quickly hugged by the larger boy. "Let go of me dammit!"

"Aww but Lovi~ you look so cute!" Spain ignored Romano's vulgar language, and continued to suffocate the Italian.

"He said to let go." I said, and crossed my arms. Spains back stiffened, and he looked at me with an icy glare.

"And I say, leave. You have no place here girl."

"Girl!" I exclaimed,"Who do you think you are talking to?" I began to plan something. I needed my tour guide back, even if he was a complete bastard.

"Que?" Spain looked confused, and then tried to study me.

"I am new here, and Romano was showing me around! He held my hand because he was scared showing you off to me, because it might break my heart." My voice sounded like my heart was crushed, and I tried to think of sad things. 'Think of dead puppies, think of dead puppies, think of dead puppies!'

Yup that got me crying.

"You see, I am the human here, and Romano is my total crush, and he was being kind to me by running away to keep my heart intact." I bawled, and I had my hands covering my face.

"Oh. I am so sorry senorita! I didn't mean to-"

"Its too late! You completely broke the human bastardo!" Romano jumped in, and I could sense the confusion coming from him. "Rome told me to at least let her believe that I sorta like her back. But no! You broke her on her very first day."

I was full out sobbing at this time, and my only thought was 'Matt Smith is dying as the doctor'.

"I didn't know. I am so sorry-"

"Get out! I need to calm her down!" Romano snapped, and I heard the shuffling of feet going to the door. It closed with a click, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see golden concerned eyes.

I sighed, and then began to wipe the tears away, and gave him a small smile. "How was my performance?"

The concern went away from the eyes, and Romano fiercely whispered,"That was an act! I had thought that it was real!"

"I am a bit weird that way. And I helped you!" I gave him a glare, and snorted as snot began to run out of my nose. Romano looked a little grossed out.

"Can you stop doing that!?"

"Do what? Snort?"

"Yes!"

"Everybody does it! Why should you be so disgusted by something so natural?" I frowned at him, and now I was just plain angry. I saved his sorry hide three times, and do I get a thank you? Once, but that was in a letter, that doesn't count!

"Because we don't do that here! Did you happen to forget that we are Personas? Not human?" Romano turned really snarky and sarcastic. I think he was learning from me. How nice. But somehow, that hit a chord deep inside of me. I felt a string of emotions that I had no name for.

"How could I not?" My voice was strangely calm and I felt like I was about to burst inside. This had never happened before. "Thanks for showing me around, but I think it is time that I go to my classes." I glanced down at my watch, and it said 6:48. I hoped that the Music Hall wouldn't be too far, and I hoped that if I was late, my teacher would be nice. It was nice, to hope, because it gave me something to grip onto than to fall onto the floor and bawl. Yeah, I felt slightly depressed.

Pushing past the redhead, I exited the doors, and bumped into America. Yeah, what coincidence.

"Yo! Human!" He gave me a huge wave, not seeming to remember that I had somehow hurt his feelings yesterday.

"Its Laura." I held out my hand, and he took it. He had a strong grip, but I didn't care that he seemed to crush my hand a little. "Sorry about yesterday, I hope that you're not mad about it."

"Nah! Its alright dudette! How can I stay mad at my own citizen!" America laughed, and then walked away.

Ok.. conversation is over. I huffed and pulled my backpack closer to my body as I walked away. Pulling, the map out of its pocket, I looked over it and found myself in the Liberal Academy Rooms building (seriously, who makes up these names? They suck!), about a few buildings away from my first class. I began to walk with a purpose, well, I kept my head up from staring at the ground. That enough was an accomplishment for me.

I passed several strange students that looked odd, but I came from America, and I was already used to seeing weird people. I didn't attract any attention, which was a great thing, because I knew I was going to be the main spotlight for most of my classes. Which sucked. Because some of the Persona's might want to be friends with me, and I don't like feeling guilty.

It turns out that the few buildings were a few blocks, and it turned out that I needed to run most of the way as to not be late.

So I was late, who cares? I am sure… I looked down at the paper before returning to my thoughts. I am sure that Mr. Edelstein would be really cool because it was my first day and I ditched my tour guide. Well, actually I would say that my tour guide ditched me, but nobody would believe Romano if he said that I was the one who ditched him.

Because I am human.

And in this school, that is a_ legit_ excuse.

I walked up the carpeted stairs (which really got to me. Who would clean over 8 sets of stairs every day, and sometimes even wash them really well if they got muddy? I mean, this is the red carpet, and I am feeling like a movie star just by walking up these stairs) at a leisurely pace, counting up to the fourth floor where my class was.

The dreaded music class.

The one thing that I really hate.

I had hoped that this music class was a band class, with the brass instruments, and not the string instruments. However, when I knocked and entered the classroom, it seemed like a whole orchestra was there. I was just staring at the people, who were staring at me.

I heard a cough, and I turned to look at a proud looking Persona who looked at me with disdain.

"Why are you here?" He said, with a german (ish) accent and I knew that this was to be my teacher.

Wordlessly, I moved across the room and handed him my schedule and looked slightly embarrassed at my feet.

"Human? Oh yes, you're the one who distributed my fourth period class by being announced." Mr. Edelstein sniffed and handed my schedule back to me and suddenly turned around. "Place your bag over there." He waved a hand towards an empty seat that was next to the tuba. "We'll put you in where you'll belong later."

I sat down next to a girl who was glaring at me, and I didn't look her way. I was studying the interesting design that I had painted my nails (with really cheap nail polish that one of my friends had supplied me with) and promptly ignored what Mr. E (for that is what I am calling him, rather than a bad name) was saying to his class. The music started to flow and then quickly stopped right after as Mr. E found a flaw. This went on after several minutes, slowly starting and then quickly stopping.

It was a good piece of music, and a nice flow (which I have to admit, is kinda catchy) and I just wanted to listen to the whole music before the period ended.

And matter of fact, I was completely bored.

After another time of Mr. E stopping the whole class, I raised my hand. I was ignored, and I knew that I would have to do something to get his attention. I raised both of my arms, and ignored how the other people staring at me. I wanted his attention. And I will, I vowed to myself, get his attention.

Mr. E still ignored me and decided to tell the Brass players that they needed to keep the beat. They had been, but then he stopped them. I wanted to punch him in the face because I knew exactly how those players felt right then, but those were memories of the past, and I am in the present.

And I don't need to continue on thinking of the past, because one day I am sure that it would come back and bite me in the butt.

Enough of that sob story, I am going to need to think of ways to get Mr. E to give me his attention. I began to wave my arms around wriggle my fingers. Mr. E gave me a glare and went back to ignoring me.

I began to hum a random tune (which I believe came off of SpongeBob, F is For Friends, to be more exact) and still nothing happened besides the girl next to me elbowed me in my ribs. Well, somebody here doesn't like me. I guess the feeling is mutual.

I sighed, and went back to my toe tapping, watching Mr. E get frustrated at a group of flute players for accidently getting a key off. Seriously, it's hard to play a flute and all that air blowing stuff.

I have never played a flute before, and I promise that I will keep it that. Actually, how about I never play any … breath needing instruments. Because I get too light headed by doing that. And you would never want to see me with a light head, or even hyper by eating cheap sugary candy.

I sighed a few more times before turning behind me and saw a trembling boy who held a violin and a bow. He had made a few squeaky efforts, but otherwise than that, he wasn't very good at holding the violin or playing the correct notes.

"Excuse me.. Mr…" I trailed off, and the boy noticed that I was talking to him.

"I-I am Latvia, b-but you can call me Ravis." He stammered, and I felt pity for the Persona.

"Awesome sause. I am Laura. Can I borrow your violin for a few seconds, please!" I gave him a small smile, and he looked puzzled as he handed me his violin.

It was of good quality, and I breathed in the scent of wood. It had been too long, holding an instrument of this quality.

But, it was never long enough in my mind.

I waited until Mr. E had stopped the band once again, before placing the chin rest under my chin just like I had seen many other famous violin players had done before me, and held up the bow. This shouldn't be too hard, right?

I placed my fingers across the strings and pulled the bow across the vibrating strings. My fingers remembered the countless hours of training, and they quickly pressed down on various parts of the strings as I moved the bow over them to create a haunting melody that echoed around the room. I remembered that once I had loved playing such melodies, but I stopped once every eye was on me. I shouldn't remember such painful memories.

Mr. E cleared his throat. "So you play the violin, and very well from what I see."

I blinked, and snorted. "Me? A violin? I haven't the faintest idea how to play one, besides move the bow over the strings." I smirked, and then sighed. "I am glad I have your attention Mr. E, but-"

"Mr. E?" Mr. E spluttered, and I nodded.

"I decided that I couldn't pronounce your full name and I am calling you Mr. E. Anyways, I was just wondering if you know, that maybe you'd just let them play the song all the way instead of stopping and restarting."

"No, they need to be perfect."

"Mr. E, I am sorry to inform you that nobody on this Earth is perfect. I am saying that if you just let them play the song all the way, then you can correct all their mistakes all at once instead of taking more time and taking every second of class." I frowned and then gave back Ravis his violin. I mouthed him a thank you, and he just stared at me wide eyed.

"Miss Sands, if you keep on stopping the class, then we shan't get anything done." Mr. E snapped, and I sighed.

"Whatever. Throw something at me if you need me, because I am not going to listen to the same segment of music every few minutes." I slumped back into my chair and pulled out my notebook and a trusty purple ink pen. I began to write an amazing plot bunny that came to mind, about a boy with purple eyes gets sacrificed by a dragon. The dragon feels pity on the small boy, and they live together until the boy is a man who wants to explore the world but the dragon who is attached to the boy refuses to let him leave. I was just writing about how the man snuck away back to his old village to meet his long lost brother who looks just like him but with blue eyes when a tap came to my shoulder.

I jumped in shock at the touch and I glared over my shoulder at Ravis who trembled at my look. "S-sorry Miss Sands, I didn't mean to-"

"Call me Laura." I sighed, because I didn't want to see Ravis afraid of me.

"L-Laura. I thought that you sounded great back there. I-I don't believe that you had never touched a violin before."

"I just follow the lead of what I have seen of other Violinists play. I actually play the cello, and the piano, but I haven't touched them since-" I stopped and took a breath. "Since a long time ago. I had quit."

"Shame." Came a voice behind me and I jumped in shock. Did these Personas' act like ninjas or something?!

I turned around and saw Mr. E behind me, with his directors wand thingy in his hand and tapping his foot. I felt a little ashamed for being caught while talking and I returned to my original position of writing in my beat up purple notebook (which still had a few letters to my grandfather, that I still needed to send) and muttered an apology.

I just clicked my pen to start writing when the directors stick slapped my notebook.

"Miss Sands, you have just volunteered yourself to go play the piano." Mr. E said, and I looked up a little shocked.

"I haven't played the piano since I was eight. I don-"

"You can, since you just showed off with the violin." Mr. E scowled and took my wrist and guided me (like I was a lady, what a jerk. Oh wait. I am a lady.. whoops) towards the majestic looking piano that sat that the front of the room.

"Play whatever you wish, but remember, I am in charge of here. And you can't play your National Anthem."

Whoa. Since when could he read my mind?

"I will give it a shot, but remember, I can just totally leave." I said, mocking the way that Mr. E had just threatened me with.

I cracked my knuckles, and placed them on the ivory keys. My fingers instantly curled into the proper form, and my wrists were elevated so that I could play perfectly. Constant practice when you were a little child would imbue these things into ones mind.

I took a deep breath, and my fingers started to glide across the ivory.

And to show off, I played the most jauntiest tune that I knew.

(How to explain this to you, Sam. So, you know about the Saloons in the old west with the offset piano in the corner playing wacky tunes and saloon girls dancing to it? Yeah, that is what I was playing.)

My fingers bounced from key to key, and a smile grew on my face as I remembered how I had taught myself to play this tune.

"Miss Sands!" Mr. E snapped, and I stopped, my fingers missing a note and clanged on the keys. Mr. E's face was red with anger, and I knew that I had done something bad.

Very bad, in Mr. E's book.

"Get out." He seethed, and I blinked before standing up, and walked over to grab my bag.

"You never said what to play." I sighed, and the still form of Mr. E trembled with anger.

I didn't know that Mr. E had anger issues, or something like that.

"I'm sorr-"

"Get OUT." Mr. E snapped, and I jerked back, and quickly walked over to the door.

I felt guilty, and sorry for doing something to make him that mad. I checked my cheap watch on my wrist and noticed that I still had about fifteen minutes before my next class which was… I checked my list again and noticed that I had History.

I wonder who was Romulus.

I hoped that he wasn't like Mr. E, and much nicer.

Not taking my chances of being late, I began to walked down the red carpeted stairs and it felt like I was being shunned. I sighed, and pulled out the map and noticed that the building was just across this one.

How lucky that I didn't have to walk over the entire campus to get to the building. I walked outside, the bright sunlight blinding me for a few seconds, and I walked across the large cobblestone area.

There was a fountain in the middle, and a perfect place to get sun, and to receive a nice breath of mist flowing up from the water. I sat down, very grateful that I had leggings, otherwise my legs would have been cold from the marble that I sat on. I pulled out my journal, and began to write in it, including a copy of my schedule and my dramatic moments that I had had that morning.

The bell just rang, I have to go now Sam. I will write in you more about my day, and who this mysterious Romulus.

-Laura Sands.

* * *

**To put this simply, Laura is a dramatic girl who had played a ton of string instruments and piano a long time ago, and she still has those skills. I will get into the music part later. She, I hope, is not a Mary Sue.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Day 3 Part 2

_"Life has two rules: #1 Never quit #2 Always remember rule # 1."_

_-Unknown_

_Day 3 Part 2_

I walked into History, and instantly I knew that I was going to love it. On each desk was a different beaten up book with yellowed pages, and on the whiteboard said that I was to sit anywhere I wanted to. As I trailed through the desks, I looked at the covers which held some gold inlay which told me of random numbers. They were all different books, that much I could tell. But they were reading something. And I haven't read since… well actually I don't know where that book that I had picked up in the library went. I remember dropping it on the ground, but I suppose it is still on the ratty carpet in my house.

I decided on a desk at the back of the room, that was out of the way from other students and I could hide behind if I needed to. There were a few books sat at the desk, and there was only one old beaten up chair. This was the seat where the nobody sat, or the troublemaker sat here. Oh well.

I placed my bag next to me while I sat down in the rickety chair that squeaked sometimes I moved in a certain way. I pulled out a faded green notebook (which held all of my school notes, or at least my old school notes. The ones from the school that I had before this place) and a blue pen that sparkled in the right light. And I waited until the teacher arrived.

Which took forever. I glanced at my schedule, and noticed that we had twenty minutes in between classes and since the teacher wasn't here, and nobody else was, I decided that I was early. I glanced at my watch, and noticed that I was about fifteen minutes before class started, and deemed that I was amazing, and nobody should be as amazing as I am.

Which was so true, by the way.

I was going to lean back in my chair, and then decided against it. This chair was almost dead, from what I could tell, and I didn't want to act like a fool and destroy a chair on the first day of my hellish school. The door slammed open, and a buff looking guy and a whimpy looking dude came in. They didn't see that I was in the room while they had their conversation, and I was content with that.

Until I noticed that they were talking about me.

"I heard that she took over the entire class and made of everybody break their instruments!" Said the wimpy looking guy who looked like somebody I knew.

"Nah, I don't think that happened, dude." Said the blond, and I frowned. "I heard that she killed Austria and then took over class. Gotta get your facts straight."

"Oh! I see then!" Wimpy said, and in my head I deemed him to be one of those people who followed others, not a leader.

I just waited in the back of the room, not saying anything. Besides, these rumors will keep the weak people, or should I say Personas, away from me. Leaving me to deal with the stronger ones. Which I would probably die from.

But if I die, it would be better than being here for… I checked on how many days I had been here. For 717 days. Another 717 days, and I would be gone, and away from here.

The classroom was slowly filling up, and nobody noticed me. I felt like that one Persona who was always forgotten, but was like the second largest country in the world. What was his name? Or was it even a him? What if it was a girl?

While I was pondering over my thoughts about the mysterious Persona, I almost didn't notice the teacher walk in.

It was Rome.

'Well. That explained it.' I thought, as I looked at my watch. Rome was late about ten minutes, and on the lucky side, all the chatter that had been going around the room (which I suspected that they were talking about me) had stopped.

That either meant that they really respected Rome, or that they were all scared of him. I didn't like either of the choices. Except if they respected him, that meant he was a great teacher or a fun teacher.

I was hoping for a fun one.

But what really happened was Rome grabbed a pair of dice, rolled them, and then looked at a single sheet of paper.

"I rolled an eight everybody~!" He exclaimed and then everybody began to moving to open notebooks around the room. "Read whatever book you have on your desk and write ten new things you have learned~!" And Rome sat down in his chair and watched everybody start opening the old musty books on the desks.

Was this all I was going to get during History? My eyes widened and then I smiled to myself. Alright, I can live with this. I opened my green notebook and wrote my name at the top of it in the blue ink. My handwriting was a mix between cursive and regular words, and it was easy to write different things without actually using the hand muscles much. That meant I could write without getting hand cramps, and it worked really well.

I opened the musty book, and I realised that on the first page, there was a name and a date. Arthur Kirkland, 1426, April the 3rd. Whoever this Arthur Kirkland was, I was reading something of his. That belonged to him in the 14th century. I turned the next page, and there was a warning.

'If any of ye pigs can read this, then return it immediately to the Captain, ye miserable fools. Yea, if I catch that you had read anything out of this book besides this sentence, I will give you forty lashings with the cat. Thou art going to be in a lot of pain.'

The handwriting was cursive, and spoke some old words that I hadn't seen in a long time, and I grew more interested. I gently turned the next page, and to my own astonishment, I realised that I was reading a journal.

I was literally reading the real history in the making right here. I scanned the page, and noticed that there was a lot of degrees of where the ship had turned, and the occasional mention of defeating the 'Frog' with a long list of swear words behind it. There was also a catalog of what the ship had been holding, so long ago, and I swear I could see the riches in my minds eye. The glittering gold pieces that had been trusted to him to transport to the land of China, or the spices that were so valued back in the day were to be sold at the nearest port for the most money that they could get their hands on. I loved this, to be able to read something that was able to draw me in.

It was rare that I found something like this.

It wasn't until the door slammed open, when I looked up from the book. There stood a tanned boy, who wore suspenders and a toothpick poked out from his mouth. His brown eyes looked like they were going to tear somebodies head off, and his face had a permanent sneer on his face as he looked around the classroom. He didn't noticed me in the corner, and then he suddenly turned to the side and spat something dark and disgusting at the nearest Persona. The Persona didn't do anything but bow their heads in submission, and I disliked how this guy disturbed me from my journal.

Everybody but Rome and I bowed their heads back into their books that they were reading.

"Texas, you are late." Rome said cheerily, Texas just gave him a hard glare.

"When will I not be?" He snapped, his Texan accent thick, and it made me want to wash his mouth out so he could speak proper English without the stupid accent (which isn't stupid, but this accent was ridiculously heavy. I could barely make out the words).

"Very well." Rome sighed, and went back to staring at the students who were working hard (but… why does he stare Sam? Is Rome a creeper or something?)

Texas noded, and began to make his way over to me. Perhaps, I made the wrong choice of a seat.

It was when Texas was right in front of the desk when he finally noticed me.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarled, and I looked at him with a certain calmness in my eyes.

"Laura Sands," I snarkily said, and held out my hand. "Amazingness, in its purest form. And a human." I added the last part, just so he knew what I was and to be gentle to my writing hand (which had various pen markings on it).

Texas ignored my hand and glanced over me. "Ya in my seat, move it."

I certainly didn't want to move! I had the best seat in the whole class, and maybe the only one that wanted to fall apart beneath me.

"No." I said, and placed my hand down on the desk. "If you had wanted the seat, you should have come before I was here."

"Move. Now." Texas gritted his teeth, and I knew that he was holding back on me.

"No."

Texas trembled, and then he relaxed a little. "Fine. Since its ya first day, I'll let ya have the seat. Tomarrow ya have ta get another one." And he slid into a seat that was in front of me.

By this time I had gotten all the attention of the class, and I could see people whispering and glancing behind their shoulders to look at me. I sure hoped I looked like gossip worthy.

I returned to my book, and I quickly ignored the other people who were whispering in the once quiet room.

"Laura." I looked up after some time, and saw that Rome was standing and looking at me with a bright smile which I loathed. "Why don't-a you come up here and introduce-a yourself to the class." I sighed, and set my pen down and walked up to the front of the room.

I gave Rome a 'Really? Did you really have to?' look and then turned around and saw that everybody was looking at me.

"I am a human. My name is Laura. And I am the librarian." I said slowly (just in case that some of them were idiots) and then began to walk down back to my seat.

"Wait." Rome said, and motioned me to get up the front of the classroom again. I sighed, and did what I told. If I remembered correctly, Rome was a principal.

And I gotta respect the power.

"Say more about yourself!" Rome sat down and gave me puppy eyes and it looked like he was just another student in the classroom instead of the principal.

"Like what?" I snapped. (Maybe because I was taken away from the amazing book, I was so grumpy. I still want to read that journal, Sam, and someday I will.)

"Where you are from, what's your favorite color, and best holiday you had ever experience!" Rome said, like it was no big deal.

"Fine. I am from America, cuz' freedom rules." I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "I love the darker colors out there, just name it and I'll like it. Um, my holiday was the fourth of July, but I don't enjoy that holiday anymore." I said, all the time and looking over the students that seemed to be disinterested to anything I said. And that was good in my book. I returned to my seat, and just ignored everybody until the bell rang.

It was about time too, because this class seemed the go on forever, as well as it sped by in a flash. But that's what happens when you are at school. I gathered my stuff, and walked up to Rome and opened my green notebook to where I had listed my ten things down.

"Where do you want this?"

"Keep it, I will have you turn it in later." Rome smiled, and I wanted to kick him so bad.

So I did. And I have to say, not respecting the power felt amazing.

But Rome just smiled at me, and he didn't even flinch or any gesture that told me that he felt pain. "Have-a good day~!" Rome called out to me as I left, and I just wanted to throw something at him, but I had already kicked him. So I just slammed the door behind be, in a fit of anger, and pulled out my schedule for the next class.

Drama with… Arthur Kirkland.

The Persona I had been reading about. I looked at the map, and noticed that the building that I was going to was across the campus. I had to run, or be late.

I chose late. Again.

The walk was nice, and the random students outside were talking excitedly. I didn't want to know what they were talking about, I just wanted to get to my class soon so I could get this day over with.

The sunlight was welcoming to me, and I breathed in the fresh air. I wanted to go outside. Well, outside and read. Without any bugs. And maybe the birds… wait. I am thinking of my room, back at home where I could be on my sofa reading a Sherlock Holmes book.

I was blanking out from life for a few moments, thinking of my room, when I stumbled into somebody.

"Sorry dude." I muttered, and rushed past them, without even looking at who I had bumped into. Behind me I could hear some weird laughing, and I knew better than to look. Because I had better things to do at that moment because I could have sworn that somebody was calling my name, and was running towards me.

I was quick to realise that I did not know this person, and that they didn't seem to slow down as they got closer to me. And I was unprotected.

I gasped, and turned to run away, but the Persona was faster than I had expected. I went down, without a fight. My ancestors would disappointed about how I had failed them by not defeating the horrible beast that hugged me tightly. I was prepared to die, and I wasn't afraid.

Then my mind backtracked. They are hugging me? I glanced down at the boy who was hugging me, the cobblestones digging into my back.

"Ve~! I am so excited to see you! IamsogladthatIpickedoutyourclothingsothatitwaseasiertofindyou~!" The Persona said really quickly and I only caught parts of it.

Glad. Picked. Clothing. Easier. To. You?

Oh my gosh. They were going to do something to my clothes?! I struggled against the boy who clung on tightly to my body.

"Get off please, I need to get to class!" I said, out of breath, and the Persona let go of me.

Then, I was face to face with Romano.

"Romano?" I asked, and got back to my feet, brushing the dirt off of my newest clothing.

"Ve? No sorella! I am Italy~!" The Italian went to his feet, and then took my head in his hands.

'What the he-' I didn't have the time to finish the thought as Italy pressed two kisses on my cheeks. I was frozen with shock, and my emotions skyrocketed.

"Italy, why did you run away!?" A blond buff dude ran over, and Italy suddenly hugged him.

"Ve~ I was giving a hello to the human~!" Italy said, and I didn't move as the blond looked me over.

"I am Germany." He bluntly said, and I blinked. A few emotions were settling down, and turning into one emotion that I could easily decide on.

Anger. Rage. Malice. The wish to cause bodily harm. You name it, I felt it. How could this Persona come up to me and kiss me like that?

There was a quiet "Veh" and I returned to the living world to see that Italy was hiding behind Germany, looking scared at me. I must have scared him. Suddenly, my emotions went away, and I was left with a calmness.

"Nice. It was nice meeting you, but I need to leave now, I don't want to be late for-" I checked my list again. "-Drama."

"Veh? You have drama? Cool! I have-a drama too!" Italy leaned up and kissed Germany's face and then took my hand in his and began to drag me away. "We-a don't want to be-a late!"

And that is how I managed to get to class without being late. I was dragged by an excited Italian who seemed to do all my walking for me. All I needed to do was just stand and let him drag me along for the ride.

We raced up the stairs (which were a blue carpet this time, how weird is that?), well Italy practically carried me up them, and on the second floor, the door all the way down the hall was our class. It was a large room, and there were chairs placed in a circle, the floor a wood floor. There was an entire wall made up of mirror's, and it felt like I was in a dance studio than a drama room.

"You can sit by-a me!" Italy pushed me towards a few chairs that weren't occupied by the other students, and I only had time to glance around at the neighboring faces before I was shoved in a seat and the bell rang. I felt like this was moving too fast for my liking, and it took me a few seconds before I was able to catch up on what was going around me.

Sure I was being stared at, there were a ton of girls in this class, only a few boys as well. But what got me was that I wasn't the only people being stared at. In the corner was three guys, all looking like punks, and I instantly disliked them greatly. (See Sam? I am not saying 'hate' outright, but until I knew these dudes, I disliked them. Greatly. Don't forget about that.)

One of them looked like a girl until I had a second look, and my first thought about him was that he needed a haircut. A small goatee, or should I just say chin fuzz, was on his face along with a smirk adorning his face. He was a player, I decided, and now I hated him. (It was a small progress, so don't say anything.)

Next to them was Bob. In case that you had forgotten, Sam, he was the few Personas I knew, but I couldn't remember his name for the life of me. So I named him Bob. He was albino, with red eyes flashing with amusement as the girls stared at him. A mischievous smile appeared on his face, as he checked out their … ahem.. 'Assets'.

The last one I already knew. It was Spain, and I knew that from this mornings theatrical experience from saving Romano a whole day of whining and pretend boyfriendness. His green eyes were off, dreaming of something, a face that I made all of the time. This time he was completely dressed, and I was sure that the girls would have been jealous from what I had seen this morning…. not that I wasn't resenting… Hey! Even I can appreciate a great sight now and then.

Geeze. Don't give me that look Sam!

Anyways. After I gave these boys a five second study, I turned my attention towards Italy who was in his own fantasy world.

"Um... Italy?" I awkwardly said, and Italy jumped in shock.

"Oh, I am sorry Laura!" Italy said, and then opened his eyes.

I. Was. Frozen. Those eyes. Golden perfect orbs, blinking at me in confusement. I can't describe how I felt when I looked into those eyes. But I can tell you this. Italy must have been part Basilisk, because I think I had died.

"Italy opened his eyes!" Squealed a girl, and suddenly I could feel the eyes on us, as I stared into Italy's eyes.

"Laura?"

"Italy."

"What, veh?"

"Close your eyes." I muttered, trying not to move in case he would attack me.

"Veh? Why?"

"Because." I said, leaning backwards as far as I could without falling over.

"You're so pretty! Romano didn't say how pretty how you were!" And then Italy closed his eyes, and I relaxed visibly.

"How do you see with your eyes shut?" I asked, really interested by what Italy would have say about this.

"See? Do I need to see?" Italy's eyelids fluttered open, but I was faster.

"No!" I quickly said, and covered his eyes with my hands. "Don't open your eyes, Italy."

"Veh~! Alright!"

Then the door slammed open and England came marching in. He looked like he had just woken up, with his tie on crooked, and his hair messed up.

Oh wait. His hair was always messed up. My bad.

His eyes scanned the room, and his acid green eyes landed on me, and I could see a devilish grin flash across his face. It made me shiver in horror, it was just like watching a horror movie again. Which I shall never do, again. I can't stand those tense scenes and stuff.

"Sorry that I am late." England said, and set his armload of stuff on the teachers desk, and it slowly began to dawn on me.

England was Mr. Kirkland. As in, the person who wrote the journal which I loved.

An a total stick in the mud.

As I was reveling in this small glory of knowledge, the rest of the class turned its attention to Mr. Kirkland- England- or.. Whatever. I shall name him Captain Kirk, because Star Trek is amazing.

It was totally silent as Kirk moved some papers from his desk, and Italy squirmed in his seat. I was just bored, and thus looking around the room and at the occupants. There were a few boys, like I said before, and I noticed that they didn't look at the girls nor the three troublemakers like I did. They looked at them with disgust, and I realised that I may have looked at them just like that. I felt a connection to these boys who felt disgusted by the slobbering idiots and the troublemakers what would never go far in their lives.

I was suddenly snapped back into attention when I noticed that Mr. Kirk was looking at me with a sly grin on his face. I suppose that this was going to be payback from making him sit in my bathroom while America cleaned it. But he really didn't clean anything, America did.

"I would like to introduce our newest student, the one you haven't stopped texting and tweeting about since this morning, Laura Sands." Kirk said, and waved a hand in my direction.

I could feel the eyes of evilness and jealously turn my way, and I shivered under the pressure. The eyes of all the girls didn't really matter to me, nor did the boys who now looked at me curiously. It was the eyes of the troublemakers. The Stooges were looking at me with renewed interest, and I knew that one day, maybe really soon, I would have to talk to them.

I didn't really mind talking to Spain, as long as I was ignoring him. But I didn't know about Bob or Girly face. And the weird look that Girly face was giving me was giving me the bad voodoo sensations, and I did not like it.

"Hi." I said, weakly, and waved my hand towards everybody, shyly looking down at my green and black plaid skirt.

"Veh? You don't-a wave like that, you wave-a like this!" Italy said, and took my wrist and waved my hand for me.

My face turned a bright red, and then when I caught the look of satisfaction on Englands face. My gave him a dark glare and then crossed my arms across my chest and slumped in my chair. If he was going to do anything with me, I wasn't going willingly. And he can just die, for all that I care.

"Alright then," Kirk clapped his hands, and got the students attention again. "Team up into pairs of three, and I will assign you scripts that are to be performed at the end of the period." He said, and then the madness and chaos started. Girls grabbed guys, guys grabbed girls, Italy was taken away before I could have said anything, and I myself, was taken by the arm and led to a group of boys who accepted me into their little football huddle.

"I say we hit our pronunciation better this time." Said one boy, who nodded, and then looked my way.

"Welcome to the rebels."

"Umm... Thanks?"

"Don't thank us, thank Italy. He was the idiot who made you sit close enough for us to take you." Said the second boy on my right.

There was, all in all, five boys and one girl, making two teams right here. I was that one girl, and it felt a little odd bending in a huddle of boys. If I didn't have my leggings on, I was sure that my arse would have been showing a little.

"So what is all of this about?"

"We don't like the popular people, because they just don't respect us the way that they should. So we plan on using your added skills to ours and finally beat the jocks and cheerleaders." First boy told me, and I nodded.

"Who am I talking to?"

The boys exchanged glances and then introduced themselves.

"I am Maryland," the first boy pointed to himself.

"Nevada." The second boy.

And in the following order, I will write down the random Persona's in here for you Sam. There is Kabul, Islamabad, and Lima. And I have no idea where they are from. (When I have access to Google, I will totally look them up. It would be awkward to ask right here.)

"Team seven and team eight, here you go." He handed two papers to two different Personas, and then gave me a glare, and left us to our huddle.

"Can we just sit down, and talk like normal people? Instead of doing a football huddle?" I asked, and the boys just looked at each other.

"It seemed like a good idea at the beginning." Said Nevada, and I rolled my eyes.

We sat down on chairs, and three of us, Nevada, and Lima took the paper and quickly read it over.

"Laura. This is awesome." They chorused, and then handed me the paper. I quickly read over it, and my eyes widened. The only girl part had to kiss two characters, while then confessing her love to both of the male characters. I was practically the only person doing anything. That is... if I got the girl part.

"So. Who's the girl." I said, and looked at the two boys who suddenly looked alarmed.

"Laura, you are a girl, so you are going to be the girl." Nevada said slowly, as if I didn't know it before.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. I am not kissing you two!" I said, and stood up.

"Is there something wrong about the script I assigned to you?" Kirk said, and he stood up that he was the taller one in this battle.

"Yes! I am not going to do it!" I proclaimed (like a hero, dude. I am American, and it doesn't mean that I don't go around shouting that I am the hero, but I do like to think that I am the hero sometimes) and went to grab my backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Obviously you are just to see me fail here." I gritted my teeth. "This isn't the first class I had to leave today, and it certainly wouldn't be the last."

"Sit, Mrs. Sands." Kirk said, and I ignored him. I was just about to push past him, when his hand grasped my wrist and held it tightly.

I cried out in pain, as something _snapped_, and I fell to the ground sobbing. "That hurts." I sobbed, tears pricking my eyes, the only thing above my head was my wrist that was still in Kirk's grasp.

Kirk gasped, and then let go quickly. I cradled my arm, my shoulders heaving up and down from the pain. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Break my writing wrist? Do you even know what I want to do when I grow up? To be an author, and you just ruined my dreams!" I screeched, and cried. My wrist hurt so bad, and I knew that from the whole health class I had to take in 9th grade, that the tendon was severed. I had lost the whole use of my right hand.

That is. _If_ it had been broken in the first place.

"Surely it can't be that bad, correct?" England's hand was on my back, and I slapped it away.

"I know the bone severed the tendon, I can feel my own hand!" I cried, and cradled my hand, and when I had lifted my hand to smack his away, my right hand flopped around. "Oh gummy bears and chicken sauce, it hurts!" I cried. I managed to look behind me and saw the shocked looks from the other students. They were completely stunned.

"I am so sorry. I really am." England's voice cracked, and I noticed that he truly looked worried.

"P-promise, please, that you'd never do this to me again. I don't want you t-to get the i-idea that I a-am useless." I hiccupped. "It hurts so bad!" I groaned.

"Perhaps it should be better that we get you to the infirmary room." England carefully grasped my arm, and pulled me to my feet. I leaned against him, and sobbed.

"It hurts worse!" I cried, and then I looked up at England, "P-promise me please." I clutched at his suit jacket with my one good hand.

"Hush Poppet. I promise."

"Good." I said in a normal voice, and used my right hand to wipe away the tears away from my face. "I will keep you to that promise."

"What." England stood shocked.

"Oh my, did the drama teacher catch on my act, I thought I had done better." I sarcastically, my eyes wide with mocking innocence. "Please, though, I have better things to do than cry my day away." I sighed.

"So it isn't broken?"

"Dude. You barely even touched me."

"The snapping noise."

"Rubber band." I held up my wrist to let them see my colorful arrangement of hair ties wrapped around my arm. I had managed to snap one against my wrist as he had grabbed it, making it all the more believeable.

"Dude. I told you she rocked." Maryland whispered across the room.

"Gotta go!" I quickly said to the silent room, not wanting to get caught up in the chaos that would surely come when they got out of their shocked states. I jogged down the blue carpeted hallway, and down the stairs and saw a familiar Redhead down at a table sipping a coffee.

I heard voices yelling behind me, and I knew that somehow that they would come after me. (It was just a gut feeling, so don't judge me Sam.) I thumped down the stairs, and I saw Romano look behind him and his eyes caught mine. I put a finger up to my lips, in the universal law of silence, and quickly ducked under the stairs just as Italy began running down them.

"Fetello~! Did-a you see Laura come this-a way?" Italy asked his brother, not even out of breath, the weirdo.

"No! Now don't bother me during my coffee break!" Romano barked, and Italy didn't notice as he sped up the stairs again.

I slowly came out of my hiding spot, and Romano waved me over.

"What was all of that about?" He asked, and I sat in the chair across from his.

"I may... have done something really dramatic in Mr. Kirkland's class." I said slowly.

"Like what?"

"Well, when I went to go leave the class, which totally sucked-"

"Why?"

"He wanted me to kiss some geeks. Not that I am a geek, but I would rather not have my first kiss with a Persona."

"Ah. Continue."

"So when I went to leave, Mr. Kirk grabbed my wrist, and I acted like it was broken."

"You acted like England had broken your wrist with a simple grab?"

"I used a rubber band to make the snap noise."

"And he believed it."

"Yup. The whole class did, with Spain and Bob-"

"Bob? I don't know a Bob."

"Well, I don't know his name, but he is that super annoying one that talks about his awesomeness and is albino." I described him, and Romano suddenly began to laugh.

"For once, I think you being an American is a good thing, but don't let that get to your head!" Romano said with a glare, and I smiled a little. "Why are they chasing you?"

"I have no idea. I just kinda ran away from them while they were all shocked." I mused.

"That must have been funny."

"I will laugh about it when I leave here." I sighed. "Seven hundred, and twenty-seven days until I go." I counted off.

There was an awkward moment, and then the bell rang.

"I have to go now." I stood up. During that conversation, it actually felt like I had a friend. I didn't hate him, during the conversation. Maybe, this was improvement, or maybe it was the beginning of a curse.

I didn't know.

* * *

**I told you all! I told you! *points to you* She was good at Music and Drama, but trust me, she isn't really good at anything else. This is pretty much all of the amazingness for now, until she can totally talk somebody out of a battle of wits.**

**Next... Math. With Germany.**

***Laughs evilly***

**Review.**


	7. Day 3 Part 3

_"Obstacles don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure out how to climb it, go through it, or work around it."_

_-Michael Jordan_

_Day 3 Part 3_

I think that my rumors had become legends by the time I had arrived in my class, in the same building I had History in. I had found a shortcut, and not a ton of people had passed through the shortcut, so I had officially avoided the Persona's again. This was a new record, that is, if I had a record. I had entered by a back door of the building, and this time, I easily skipped up the red carpeted stairs. I had to go up five levels until I was on the sixth floor, and it was easy to find the classroom.

Though, it was a shocker when I saw Germany at the front of the classroom, giving me a sharp look. It was as almost as hypnotizing as Italy's stare, and I moved away from the door to dump my stuff at a desk.

A stick slapped the desk, and Germany was there, giving me a sharp glare.

"No, I have a seating chart, so please wait up at the front of the room Frauline Sands."

I was slightly offended at the diminutive term of 'Miss.' (Frauline does that to me. Oh, and don't tell Germany that I once took a German class, and still remember most of the words. I think that he would make me speak the random words of German. Which I do. Oh, nevermind Sam), but I kept my mouth shut in Germany's presence. I did not want to piss of a buff, Germanyish, dude. That was just asking for trouble, and if he was teaching me KongFu instead of Math, so be it. I shall not complain in this class, because he, frankly, scared the shit out of me.

Yeah. Don't mind me, I am just a human.

And in this school, that is a _legit_ excuse. (I know I have said that before, but I will continue to say that until it wasn't a legit excuse.)

I grabbed my stuff up from the floor where I had dumped it, and leaned against the teachers desk as I waited for the twenty minutes of break to end so I can sit down. It was awkward again, as it was just me and Germany in the class.

"So... Germany." I started, and Germany gave me a glare.

"Mr. Beilschmidt to you." He snapped. So. Germany it was.

"Guten tag to you to." I muttered, and then began my rant that had been building up in me since the first period. "Why do they always glare at me? Is it because I am a little sassy? Or is it because I dislike them all. Are they all racists against Americans? Because I hate it when people make fun of us like that. And math is like, totally my favorite class!" I quickly said, as I looked up to see that Germany was listening in to my rant. "Don't you have better things to do besides listen in on peoples conversations?"

"People. A plural implies two or more people in one conversation." Germany automatically corrected.

"Its a shame that people can't see you fellows." I reached out into the empty air, and pretended to pet something. "I luv you too Mr. Unicorn." I leaned down and moved my nose to the side to pretend to rub my nose with theirs.

Germany was watching with an interest, and then shock as I began to laugh.

"Stop licking me, you big sucker!" I cried, and moved away from the 'unicorn'. "I don't have anything on me!"

"Frauline Sands," Germany spoke very slowly, and moved his hand towards my shoulder. "There is nothing there."

"What? Of course there is, you just can't see them." I pointed towards my 'unicorn' and the first person arrived in class. It was Spain.

"Senorita Laura~!" He dropped his books at a desk, and came over to talk to me. "That was the most amazing thing I had ever seen!"

"What?" I was slightly lost. Then I remembered the whole 'my wrist was broken'. "Oh. That."

"That was super realistic and I think you should join my group next time! I think you would enjoy being with us~!"

"No thanks." I said instantly, and Spain's face looked down cast.

"I was so sure..."

"Spain, you stole the love of my life this morning. I can not forgive you, not at least for a while." I remembered how I had 'saved' Romano that morning from Spain himself. I don't know how much longer I could keep up with this.

"Oh." Spain looked even downcast.

All the while, Germany was just watching the exchange of words with an interested look. I could tell that he didn't believe what I was saying, and I wasn't sure that I believed myself either.

By this time, there was a few more students arriving at the scene, and I didn't want anymore attention, and I was tired of acting all the time this morning. I was just so done. I ignored Spain's poutings and I just waited until the last of the Personas came in, and the bell rang.

"Guten tag class." Germany barked out, and the rest of the class replied in a similar manner.

"Guten tag Herr Beilschmidt."

While, I, under my breath I murmured a few choice words in German, which would have sent me to the Principals office in my old school.

"We have a new student, say hello to Frauline Sands!" Germany nodded to me, and I had to stop myself from correcting 'frauline' to 'frau'.

I waved, and the whole class waved back. I suddenly felt at home, even if it was a small gesture, it was a small kindness that meant a lot to me.

"Your seat is the one in the far right corner." Germany pointed and I nodded, walking over to my seat that was right in front of another punk with his boots up on his desk. What is up with all these punks at this school? Then I remembered that this was a school for the entire world to come to, and I felt foolish. There were going to be a lot of Personas that are going be even weirder than I was used to at the American schools.

I placed my bag on the ground and slid into the seat. I pulled out my battered up blue notebook, and another pen (black this time) and watched Germany began to write on the whiteboard with his marker. I didn't want to make a scene in this class, so I just bent down and wrote the same things that Germany was writing and how to solve the stupid math problems. I do have a major problem with math, science, and anything that involved me thinking about numbers and statistics.

3x plus 43 equals 13. Hey, I knew how to do this. I supposed. Minus the 43 from the 13, making it a negative 30, and then I would divide the 3x making the answer a negative 10. I glanced up at the board, and then sighed because I had gotten it all wrong. I looked up and it looked like he was speaking in another language. The language of hell, apparently, because I couldn't understand a single thing on the board. Not even the numbers.

I really hated math, as you could tell already, Sam.

Then Germany handed out papers, and when they got to me, I noticed that they said nothing in the any known language. I passed the second paper behind me, and ignored everybody as I tried to figure out the heck was in my notes. I had transcribed everything perfectly, but this was just something I didn't know.

Then I recalled that Germans made cars. And that they were the engineers part of Europe. I groaned, and let my head fall and hit the desk thump onto the desk in the dead silent room. Usually at my old school, when something weird happened when it was silent, everybody thought it was funny and laughed. In here, though, it was dead silent all around.

What was up with these students here? At all of my schools, somebody was talking in at least of one of my classes, but here… It was dead silence. It was in every single class that I had, and this was getting weird. And on my nerves. All of them respected their teachers, why? Was their something I didn't know about?

While I was staring blankly at my mathwork, a note landed on my desk. I relaxed a little bit, finally a trouble maker. I opened it up, and noticed it was just another copy of the mathwork. A large arrow pointed to the right side of the page, and I turned it around.

_'Is it just me or is it hot in here, babes?"_

What.

I stared at it blankly, and then realised that somebody was trying flirt with me. I sighed, and then folded it back up and sat it on the corner of my desk, to be thrown away after the class.

I really began to think hard on my math, and I had a appfinity. So, A1 means that it is the first in the numbers creating a sequence. So using the formula I had written down, I managed to solve one of the problems with no effort on my part. So happy~!

Another note landed on my desk as I started on my second. It was a ripped line paper, and ignored it by setting on the other note. I didn't want my concentration to be broken by notes, no matter how offending they might be.

I managed to finish the third one, and then sucked in air. The next few problems were using negatives every other number. Just when I had thought I had the hang of this, something else just blew my amazingness out of the water.

Then again, another note.

I once again, sat it aside. I really didn't want to be distracted, because math was really hard against me. Its like my arch enemy that always gets the better of me. Which suuuccckkks. 'I have...' I checked the bottom of the paper, and noticed that there was thirty questions. And I had only done three. This suuuccckkks.

Finally I got another note, and I decided that I should just read it this time.

_'Would you like to meet up after class, and have lunch together? Because I am one man beast.- From behind you.'_

I quickly wrote back _'Nice try. But nope.'_ and tossed it behind my shoulder. I should have known better, because in the next few seconds, another note came sailing past my shoulder.

_'I can show you the world.'_

_'And I know Disney too.'_ I wrote back.

_'I thought all American girls would like that.'_

_'Dude. You are talking to an American girl. And I don't like it when other people make fun of Disney! It's a total classic.'_

_'A classic is Shakespeare. Not silly shows that destroy all fairytales.'_

_'You Uncultured Swine.'_

I really did. I loved disney, just like the 84% of Americans do!

_'So, you were already hitting on me before, then?'_

How the… why…? I just stared stupidly at the note, and then deemed it was a waste of time and I should just try to figure out the homework. I would have raised my hand to ask a question, but it was dead silent, and I didn't want the entire class to find out that math is one of my weaker subjects.

About this point, I was a little frustrated. The littlest you can imagine that is exactly like the heat in Death Valley, which just says that I am currently just pissed off at the homework. Can I murder somebody here? They'd just come back alive, no harm done. Except the mental issues and stuff.

I was ignoring all the notes that fell onto my desk, and I was sure that I was just about to give up and bonfire this paper, when a stick slapped onto my desk, making me jump. I looked up into the icy eyes of Germany, as he studied my paper.

"Frauline Sands, please see me after class." He said, and I groaned.

"Yes sir." I sighed, and then the bell rang. Just my luck, that I had to talk to the scariest teacher in the world, and then my freedom and liberty just flew out the window. Literally. I could envision that my lunch break just crashed out of a fourteen floor window.

As everybody left, the punk that had been sitting behind me gave me a pitying look as he walked out of the classroom. It made me wonder what exactly would Germany do. It didn't take an idiot to figure out that I was a girl, and he was a man, and he could do things that would probably scar me for life. After all, Germany was the cause of WW 2, but in actuality, it was Hitler, and everybody else's fault making Germany pay the fines in WW 1.

Why did I have to think about wars right now, and the information I knew too much? My life is at stake here! I pushed my homework (which is a fearsome enemy of mine, which will join the raccoon carcass in the garbage bags soon) into my bag, and anxiously walked to the front of the class, thinking of martial art skill that could get me out of a situation like this.

"Frauline Sands." Germany peered over a pair of thin framed glasses (where he had gotten them, or when he put them on was a mystery), and looked me in the eye.

"Yes Germany?"

"Herr Beilschmidt. You will respect me, when I am your teacher." Germany, stood up, and towered over me.

"You have to earn that respect. Otherwise, I can call you whatever I wish." I snapped back, and then sighed. "What did I do?"

"You didn't to the assignment."

"I didn't understand the assignment, Germany, I don't think I wasn't the only one either." I shrugged, and then remembered that I was alone. With a Persona. That has a bad history.

"Frauline-"

"Call me Laura."

"Frauline Sands." Germany stated firmly, and I knew that he was going to be a pain in the arse for the next few years.

"Germany."

We both had a staring contest, and I am proud to admit that I won. So ha ha, blue hypozinging eyes! I win against you! Ha ha.

"Laura, I am here to help, just raise your hand and ask how to do it."

"It is a little awkward to have everybody know because they would all be listening in on it. I know how to raise my hand and stuff, but to me, think about it. I am the newest student here, and because of that, what would the other kids think if I were raise my hand and have you clarify, when they know the answer? They would think of me as an idiot. Then they would walk all over me, and there goes my human rights."

I hoped I had human rights.

Germany seemed to buy it, and nodded. "I will think of something. However, you can just use that extra time that you had before class to let me re-teach you what we learned today. Italy would be getting worried, and would be wondering where I am." Germany grabbed his student coat, and slipped off his suit jacket. When he had switched the two, he looked just like a normal student, and his glasses were placed on the desk.

I decided that I could take the chance, and walked to the door of freedom and liberty.

"Oh, and Laura?"

"Yes?" I turned around, and saw Germany write something down on a sticky note.

"Just remembered that I saved you from an unfortunate Lunch from London, and see if that would gain your respect."

"Yes, Herr Beilschmidt." I gave him a soft smile, before leaving. It was true. Punk- or London I recalled- would have just dragged me off to be with his other punky friends, and I would have had a horrible experience.

I dug out my schedule, which I had memorized about now, and decided that it would be best that I go get something to eat. Even though I hadn't noticed before, my stomach was caving on itself due to no breakfast. I wanted something good to eat, and I knew that I had a few more apples back at my place, so I decided to go home.

The walk was much appreciated, after being in the classroom for so long, and I noticed that there wasn't a ton of people outside. That must be because that they are still in line to get lunch, or eating inside. My walk was uninterrupted. Well, it was, until the last few feet to my door.

I walked up to my door, which was shut, and I was just about to push it open (I still hadn't gotten a lock on it yet) when somebody jumped out of a bush nearby and a flash nearly blinded me.

"I got a human picture!" The humanoid figure in my spotty vision cried, and I reached out to quickly hurry into my library. To my shock and horror, I found that my own door was locked, and shielded shut.

There was another flash, and my vision was telling my brain that I needed to run or risk my own eyes from burning out.

"Two! I got two! Lets make it three!" The voice said excitedly, and I bolted away from the library, still half blind. My vision was spotty, and at best, I could look out the side of my eyes to look.

"Wait! I need another picture!"

I didn't need another picture, I needed to use my eyes.

This was when I ran fast, because my life was in danger from being blinded forever, and I could have outran an Olympian. I took random turns down streets I didn't recognize, and it wasn't until I had ran into a humongous building did I stop.

"Hello-" I glanced up to see a palest skinned Persona I had ever seen, from behind a desk. I was probably a mess, my hair everywhere, just as well as my clothing. I glanced behind me, and saw a girl with floppy braids behind me running towards the building with a camera that had a huge flash on it.

"Hide me." I gasped, and the pale Persona nodded and moved aside that I could jump over the desk and ducked under it.

Just in time too.

"Did you see a girl come running in here?"

"No."

"See ya."

And with that short exchange, the doors slid open for the girl to run past and I was safe from being blinded.

"Thank you." I breathed, and slowly slid from out of the desk. That was the third time I had to hide that day, and I was just pooped. Tired. The dead walking. Your choice.

"You should be, you were being hunted by the reporter from the school newspaper. She's freaky." The pale Persona said in a New Yorkish accent. Cockney, I do believe.

"I think she damaged my eyesight." I groaned, and then got out from behind the desk, the same way I got behind it. Jumping over it.

"She had all done it once to us, but never mind! Welcome to the store of Hetalia high, can I see your report card?" She held out her hand.

"I am sorry Mrs.."

"New York" Oh. That explained the whole accent thing.

"Ah. I am sorry New York, but I am new here, and I don't have one yet." I said, instantly recognizing that I was talking to one of my own favorite states in the whole U.S.

"Oh! You're Laura! That's cool!" She ducked behind the desk and retrieved a envelope. "Here is your report card, which is literally a card. It has all your money on it, and if you'd want to buy anything, just swipe it on a vending machine or a register at a lunch checkout." I looked inside of the white envelope and saw a credit card with the two H's on it, signifying that it was from Hetalia High.

"It also counts as your school I.D, so don't lose it. You get to have your own special pin number, any length that you'd want, so nobody can steal your money, or identity." New York said very friendly. She was a nice Persona. I don't see much of them anymore.

"Is that her!" A voice yelled down from a floor above, and then New York sighed, and then yelled.

"Yes! Now get your f-ing ass down here!" She screeched, and I winced. I take that back. I totally take that back.

"Awesome!" The first voice yelled, and then footsteps carried down, until I was face to face with a familiar looking Persona. I didn't know who she was, but she did look familiar. Black hair trailed down her back, matching her skin tone. Her lips an orangish color, and a dark red dress clinging onto her frame.

"Hello! I am Canberra!" Her arms flung out, beads clicking with other beads as she expected me to go in and hug her. "I am going to show you what you can buy here at Hetalia Shop!"

"I have no problems with that." I said, and then followed the snazzy woman. I mean, her thin waist, and large hips swaded as I followed behind her as I hopped onto an escalator. I was being slowly brought up the large building, and to my amazement, I saw that it was practically an IKEA in here. Furniture on one floor, carpeting and paints, including windows, on one floor while the next was a grocery store filled with the most expensive foods I had ever seen.

How I was going to afford all of this with only fifty dollars would be an interesting accomplishment.

"I don't think I could afford all of this." I said, after the grand tour, on a brown couch that I loved. I loved it because it was an ideal reading couch.

"Hon, didn't you get your fifty?" Canberra asked, and I nodded. She looked puzzled, and then facepalmed.

"Hon, Rome didn't mean fifty dollars, he meant fifty _thousand_ dollars." She clarified.

And that is where my cheapskate heart gave out, as I fell into a faint.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is short. I have the other chapter mostly done, and after that, it would be out. Yay. I recently went out on a camping trip, for three days, and got out of the habbit of writing. I am trying my hardest to continue writing, to those few people who actually read this book. Yes, I feel loney how people don't like my book *sniff sniff* and its almost 25 thousand words long and it only has seven reviews. **

**I hope you have a good one. **

**Review. **


	8. Day 3 Part 4

_"Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!"_

_-Audrey Hepburn_

_Day 3 Part 4_

I must've been only out for a few minutes, because for the next thing I knew was something smelly going up my nose. I gasped, as I reached up and pushed the hand holding the vial underneath my nose.

"What.." I gasped, "was that!?"

"That was something called smelling salts. They are suppose to smell bad." New York informed me, and I noticed that I was still on the fuzzy brown couch. "What did Canberra say to make you pass out like that?"

I shook my head. I had too much cash in my hands. I felt like a threat to the society, because most people make that much in a year, not a single day transferring to a school. "She told me about how much money I had." I said, wincing at a sudden headache.

"Oh. I didn't know humans did that."

"Some of us faint because we would have never gotten this much money in their lifetime." I sighed, and then got up.

"Careful. I don't want you to pass out again."

"I won't." I grunted, and then my eyes landed on something as a plan formed in my mind. "Can I get those, some carpeting, and this couch?" I pointed at the Christmas lights.

"Yes, why?"

"I still have a really crappy home, and I would love to fix it up." I snorted, and then New York helped me chose a carpet.

The selection was hard, because there was fuzzy carpets, hard carpets, wood carpets (yeah. Its weird), carpets made out of wool, alpaca, shepherd dog, llama, and bear fur. (I don't know how they got the bear, but it wasn't really soft. And it kinda scared me, because the head was still attached.)

Fifty thousand dollars weren't going to buy me much, in this huge store, so I went with a soft, wool carpet, that was dark blue. I chose another couch, and a lamp that was white. I knew that I would still get the area really dirty at times, so I chose not to get anything else a white color. To add to my shopping list, I chose out tile for the bathrooms and kitchen, and cabinets. By now, I had spent about fifteen thousand dollars, and my hands were getting itchy by the amount I was spending.

"Would you like to go get some windows?" Canberra (who had come by and started helping me find the cheapest prices that I could get) asked.

"I don't need any, I think." I said, and then we headed towards a different section of the store. "How about food?" My stomach rumbled.

"Sure! Would you like pre-made meals, or would you like to get the foods to make the meals in the first place?"

"Make the meals." I decided. I didn't like microwave meals, mainly because my Grandfather liked eating them with me too much. And I still felt uncertain about my grandpa.

In the end, I had bought a large selection of fruits, some vegetables, and then some thick salad dressing to go with them. (I did get some chips and stuff, mainly because they were calling my name.)

The shopping took a long time, and before I knew it, an hour and a half of my lunch time was gone. I still had a half an hour before I had to go to P.E (I had long since memorized my schedule) and I had to get all of this stuff back at my place.

"So that would be 25,423 dollars." New York said, and I handed over my card with a trembling hand. THis was the most I have ever spent in my entire life in one sitting. I was freaking out, and half of me said just pay for it, while the other half said to just stop and buy nothing.

One side won.

"Thanks." I said, as she swiped my card across a reader.

"Great, we'll send some men over, and they will install them in your place." Canberra popped up, out of nowhere, making me jump.

"I was worried about that." I sighed in relief.

"Just stay out of your place for the next three hours, and it should be done, the carpet and tile insulated from everything in your home."

"Wait, what?"

"You just need to stay out of your place for the nex-"

"How many people are going to be doing this!? This stuff usually takes a ton of time!"

"Maybe two hundred."

A wave of dizziness passed over me, and I sure hope that they don't go through my bags or don't disturb the spider. I could see a few innocent workmen falling into the spiders grasp, and end up like the raccoon corpse.

"Just warn them not to mess with the books." I said, and New York jotted that down on a notepad.

"Done, and done! Go and enjoy the rest of your lunch." Canberra said, and then pushed me out the door. I guess I wasn't needed anymore.

Using my abilities the best that I could, I snuck around campus, avoiding the bushes just in case I would go blind again. I had been recognized a few times by a gasp or a few choice words I would rather not put into you, Sam. I was a ninja. In a skirt. Nobody was going to stop me, or I would die trying.

But the main fact was, I didn't know where I was going. I didn't want to go to the lunch room, but the next best option would to go to my home. That was going to be surveillance by the reporter, and I didn't want to take my chances. And the door was locked and I still didn't have a key to my own home.

After a while of darting around, humming the Mission Impossible Theme, I grew tired. I wanted to rest, and rest I did. I went into the middle of the square and sat down on a ledge by a fountain.

The fountain didn't mind, and I didn't mind on how cold it was. A perfect relationship. Then my eyes opened when I realised that my perfect relationship was with an inanimate object, and sighed. I was such a nerd.

Wait, wait, _wait_. I see that look Sam! You are questioning me! I know I said that I didn't want to kiss a bunch of Geeks, and here I am admitting that I am one! Well, I'd have you know that there is a difference! Geeks aren't well rounded, and tend to think Sci-Fi. Nerds are everything else.

At least thats my explanation.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Geeks or Nerds, but the thought of my first kiss going to something non-human just puts a damper on my mood. Now do you understand?

Awesome.

As I was tilting my head back, so that my chest and entire body could get the warm rays from the sun, a shadow covered me. I blinked sleepily, I almost had fallen asleep.

"Herro, Raura-san?" A soft voice asked me, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Japan?" I shielded my eyes away from the sun light, and I could make out the dim looking figure of the Japanese dude.

"The berr is about to ring, I suggest strongry that you go to crass." Japan bowed to me, and I felt honored that such a genius would bow to me.

I mean, he made PokeMon for crying out loud!

"Sure." I stood up, "Thanks for telling me."

"As you Americans say, No probrem."

Oh. His cute accent of not saying the sound 'L' was adorable. He made everything have an 'R' sound.

Then I froze. I was turning into a fangirl. I cannot dig some Persona because of their accent (which, frankly, I love all sorts of accents. I cannot help myself) and just because they made Anime and Manga.

Its a perfect reason! Stop giving me sass Sam.

Once I had gained my vision (which was strangely blue, but that happens after I closed my eyes in the sunlight) I followed my way (and I couldn't help but wave goodbye to Japan) down to one of many fields where I had my Physical Education class at.

I can now see why it's called Furniture Field. Trashed up couches, smashed up chairs, lopsided tables were placed around the entire football field. There were ditches in the ground as well as a few signs that said 'Minefield Area'.

I was deeply scared for my life as I ventured down to a group of students who seemed to be dressed for P.E. White pantyhose, red and blue coats, powdered wigs… What. Why were these students dressed like this?

Please, please, _please,_ tell me that this wasn't the dress code for P.E. Please.

I was wrong. An ashen Persona was in front of the students, with a Neapolitan hat on and shouting commands.

"You will go out and battle against your foes, gaining the flag from the other side. Ten points for each person you get out, but whoever gets the flag wins!" He barked, and I coughed to get his attention. "Wench! Why are you here?" He barked towards my face, and I grimaced as I felt his spit on my face.

(Another thing to google: What does wench mean? Do you know Sam?)

I wiped my face from his spit, and looked at him with an irritable glare. "You Wolfgang?" I snapped, and to my utmost annoyance, he nodded. "I am in this class."

At that moment, I noticed that I was the only girl in the class. And I suddenly felt like I had just condemned myself to Hell. (Figuring, it was my Grandfather who did that, but this one is a personal Hell.)

Wolfgang's eyes wandered around my figure, his blue eyes trailing my long legs and small breasts. I felt a bit insulted by the huff when he glanced away, and then felt a little bit violated.

"Where is your clothing, Wench?"

(Google: How to set a mans pantyhose on fire without him noticing)

"You mean costume?" I snapped back, giving him a one over look in his white pants and ridiculously large hat.

"Excuse me, Wench?" He stepped close, a few inches away from me, and looked down at me. "When you address me, you will either call me by Sir or, in your case," his gloved hand reached down and his finger pushed my chin up so that I was looking at him full in the face, "Master."

Hell_ no._

"Sorry, I don't go for dweebs." I said, and pushed him back. He stumbled, and his large hat fell to the ground. I snickered at the flustered look on his face, and then stopped when he gave me a professional serial killer glare.

"Heres what you will do. We shall do the plan for today while you lap the field, doing three push ups every lap." He seethed, and I nodded. Not bad, I supposed. "And you can't take any break whatsoever."

"Sounds easy."

Wolfgang just gave me a satisfied smirk, and then pointed to one of the boys. "Boy, go release the dogs."

_What._

"What?" My eyes widened, and Wolfgang turned his back to me.

"Run, Bitch, _run._"

And man, did I run.

* * *

My lungs burned as I completed my third lap around the large football field, and I didn't dare stop for the dogs barking behind me. Large rottweilers chased after me, as I quickly had to drop onto my knees and did the three push ups quickly and stumbled as I quickly stood up and began running again.

My legs had long lost their feeling, as my feet pumped up and down on the ground. I had long lost my shoes, (Ahem, google: Treacherous) and my soft feet were red as my had to ignore the pain shooting up my legs. I occasionally stepped on a stone, but I had to focus on running away from the dogs that were trained to run after me and tear me apart. I had pulled up my hair with a rubber band and I hated the sun making me feel hot and sticky.

I wished I had more energy, because as I ran, the slower I got and the closer the dogs came to me with their snapping jaws. I had used up most of my energy throughout the day, but this was just plain torture.

Note to self; do not anger Mr. Wolfgang ever again. I don't think I could handle doing this ever again.

I once more dropped down to my knees, and pushed by body up from the unforgiving gravity pulling on me. There was a bark behind me that sent me running again. The dogs were a few pacing behind me, and snapping at my heels. Alarm rang out in my head, and adrenaline pumped itself into my blood system. Slowly, I began to gain more space between myself and the dogs.

'Yes.' I thought, as I began to run with an exhilarating force, 'I can totally beat Wolfgang, and rub it into his face!'

And that is when I realised that only half of the dogs were chasing me. The other half... I was running straight to them, as they gave me doggy glares. I gasped, and my foot slid out from underneath me. I landed on my back, and then I was converged by dogs.

My eyelids were shut and I was waiting for the pain that would come from being bit a million times. However, I only felt tongues licking my face like a doctor rubbing an area before sticking a needle into my arm. They were cleaning me before they ate me.

_Wait._

My eyes opened, and a wet nose pressed up against my face as the dog licked my jawline. The six other dogs were crowded around me, some even on top of me, licking me. Two were on the side of the track, panting and giving me a wistful look saying 'why didn't you stop before? I'm tired.'

I could help but laugh. The dogs really scared me, and my heart was still thumping from running so much. I will never run again. Ever. I can never again. Ever. These were my resolutions that I will always keep, because I will never run again.

As I tried to catch my breath and laugh at the same time, the dogs tails were whacking my legs as they converged against me.

"Alright!" I gasped, as a paw was lifted up and my skirt lifted up as well. "You player!" I pushed the fabric down, and gave the dog a rough face massage. "Lets go up and watch the boys play capture the flag." I cooed. 'Yes Master' the dogs faces looked up at me with adoration. They like me, and I luv them.

What? I love animals. Well, ones that aren't bugs and decaying in my bathtub. Dogs are the cutest things in the world.

It took a few minutes to get out of the dog pile, and up the hill a bit so I could see what was happening to the middle part of the football field. The junkyard of furniture had been statistically formed into two different defence mechanisms, a flag on a pole in each side. It was Redcoats V.S Bluecoats, and I found myself cheering the Bluecoats on because it was the color of America back into the Rev. War.

Redcoats were going down!

I felt my competitive side appear as I rearranged the weakness and strengths of each side. Bluecoats had the better runners, while the Redcoats had the snipers (they used paintball guns, and here I was hoping that they were going to use real guns. Sad day) that could take out the runners. The dogs were panting beside me, using the time to take a nap from running. I felt really tired myself, but I couldn't go to sleep. I wanted to watch who would get pummeled.

Wolfgang was on the sidelines, watching to see if anybody was playing unfair, and beside him were a few students with mixed paint covering their clothing. Looks like they had gotten out.

Suddenly, I saw an opening on the Redcoat side, one of their couches had fallen down, and nobody had seen that happened, or had gone to fix it. There were a few sofas on the field before it, making the perfect cover for somebody to sneak over and get their flag. I wanted to shout to the blue team, to tell them that they had a chance, but that would get me into trouble.

And besides, the only sport I was good at was watching other people play sports. Its called being a Couch Potato. And I am a Queen of doing that, just in case you were wondering.

My hand was petting the warm fur of a dog, (which I call Rowley, because he looks so cute) as I twitched from yelling at the two teams. It was like a game of Risk (a board game which I excelled at) and I could see how the Bluecoats could crush the Redcoats. The opening had started to cave in the other surrounding barricades, making the hole bigger, and supplying cover from the paintball guns.

Rowley growled at me, and I jumped. Did the dogs hate me now?

"Oh shut up dog." A voice behind me snapped, and I jumped again. I looked up and saw Wolfgang had snuck up behind me.

"Rowley can growl if he wants too." I sniffed, and to my utmost alarm, Wolfgang sat down next to me.

"Why do the dogs like you?" He asked, as one of the dogs lifted up it's head and snapped at his hand.

"I don't know, I thought you played a horrible trick on me." I sighed, and continued petting the large animal next to me.

"These dogs had given a few unlucky boys a trip to the nearest hospital." Wolfgang informed me, and I gave a reproaching look at Rowley who just seemed to shrug at me.

(Google: Can dogs shrug?)

"Hmm." I hummed and looked at the field of boys. I hissed as a Bluecoat was taken out, with a paintball to the face. "Thats gotta hurt." I muttered.

"Ouch, yeah. Though I remember when Canada had aimed for every boys soft spot one game. Nobody wanted to run out into the field, not even the people on his own team." Wolfgang laughed, and I hissed as I imagined a boy screaming as he clutched his man jewels.

Why was he being so nice to me?

"The Bluecoats can totally wreck the Redcoats right now." I started a new conversation. I didn't want to continue talking about unfortunate accidents involving men.

"The Blue's are getting killed, how can you say that?" Wolfgang asked, and I pointed.

"The Red's barrier is falling down, and there is cover all the way there. In one move, if they do it correctly, they can sneak in, pop the snipers, and get the flag. The cover can move with them too, if they grabbed a few couch pillow things, and that way, they wouldn't get out as fast as those poor fellows just running right into the snipers line of sight." I pointed out, and Wolfgang nodded.

"But what if that was a trap? What if the snipers were waiting for you?"

"Then I would shoot them before they got me." I stated, matter of factly.

"How would you shoot them before they shot you?"

"I would treat every second like my last, and I would shoot before I would think- ouch, did you see that?" I pointed at a smaller boy who had slipped in the mud and got a few shots to his butt.

"Haha! That was funny!" Wolfgang laughed, and I just had to snort. "But really? What if you were cornered and didn't have a gun?"

"Then I would probably steal their gun and shoot them."

"But what if they didn't have a gun?"

"Then whatever they were threatening me with. I would take it and bam! Whoa did you see that! See! I told you!" I cried, as a Bluecoat snuck his way into the Redcoat camp and shot all the snipers. I laughed as I saw the look of astonishment on Wolfgangs face.

"That worked."

"It worked! Haha!" I fist pumped my right arm, causing Rowley to wake up. He sniffed my hand, and went back to snoozing on the ground.

The Bluecoat went over and got the flag and ran all the way back to his base. The other Redcoats who weren't the snipers tried to hit him, but they had failed.

"Class is over in a few minutes, you might want to find your shoes." Wolfgang said, suddenly formal, and I blinked. I was being friendly again. Why was this happening to me?

I patted Rowley on the head a few times, before getting up and walking over the grass to where my flats had fallen off of my feet. I was so wearing my Converses tomorrow. I slipped on the hot shoes, and walked to where I had left my bag.

It about now, when I realised that I was dead tired. I wanted to go back to my place, but I recalled that there would be men working at my apartment, fixing up the floors and placing my couch in there. My fuzzy warm couch.

I returned to my fountain, and sat once again, my head fuzzy. Usually I wasn't this tired after school, I could complete my work before I needed a small nap before dinner, my grandfather waking me up by offering a new book to read. Then he would bring me something small, but delicious to eat, and then I would enjoy working at his store until I would go back to bed.

"Laura!" A voice called out, and I glanced up to see Italy running towards me at full speed. Germany right behind him.

I didn't have the energy to move, let alone get out of the way.

Italy ran into me, his arms wrapping around my waist. I expected that I would have to fall, because of the force, and to my astonishment, I found myself knee deep in the water of the fountain. Italy was still hugging me, and I just gasped at the sudden shock of cold water.

"Italy!" Germany shouted, and he jogged over to us. "Italy, get off of her!"

"Ve~! I want to give her a hug though~!" Italy cried, and I shivered. It was really cold water.

"I-it's alright Italy, I-I think you h-have hugged me e-enough." My teeth chattered, and Italy gave me the puppy eyes. "No Italy, that is enough." I shivered.

Italy grumbled, and the water sloshed as he picked himself up from the ground. He was soaked, and started to shiver instantly. "Doitsu! I'm cold!" I heard him whine.

"Ja, that is what happens when you are wet." Germany sigh, and it took me a moment to realise that 'Doitsu' is Germany. What an interesting name, I wonder how Italy came up with that.

Now that I was fully awake, and cold, the fuzzy feeling of sleep was gone. I guess a good way to wake up is to get Italy to hug/tackle you into a freezing fountain. The fountain had betrayed me, so it isn't my favorite object anymore. I pulled myself up and to my horror, at the same moment, a strong wind gusted around the corner and into my face. I was shivering my butt off.

"S-see you later." I trembled, as I clambered out of the fountain and grabbed my backpack. To my surprise, I found that Germany had picked it up first.

"Nein, you are coming with us until you are dry." Germany slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and slipped it around mine.

If I wasn't in a school full of Persona's and evil beings, I would have found this attractive. He gave me his jacket, (which was really warm to my cold frame) and was carrying my bag. Germany would have been a really nice boy, and a ladies man. It's these sort of things where I wished I wasn't in a school full of my sworn enemies.

You know, besides Plot Bunnies and Math I still have a ton of enemies.

Germany's hand was suddenly against my back, and he gently pushed me forwards. I snapped back from my girlish thoughts, and I let him guide to where I was going to get dried off. Italy whined the whole way, making Germany carry him most of the way, but this was a really kind gesture to me.

But do not get me wrong. I don't hate Germany, but I don't like him. Congrats Sam! I found my first Persona who I don't hate! I just hope that he doesn't have like another side to his personality making him snobbish and disgusting.

The image of Germany being dressed in goth clothing, and his large hand waving downwards and saying 'Whatever' popped into my head. The idea was so ridiculous, that I snorted, and then coughed. I was still freezing.

"Are you alright? We are almost there." Germany said, and I nodded. I tried to not think of the silly image of Germany being dressed in a poofy pink ball gown, and then talking about boys.

Yeah. Talk about scary!

We entered into the Human Architecture building, it's red carpet dirty from all of it's use from the day. I felt bad about the people who had to scrub all of this everyday.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not shivering as much as before, but still trembling.

"To the Student Body room, it has a fireplace." Germany answered my question and he led me over to a silver looking door.

Wait. A. Second.

It was an elevator! Germany produced his card, and swiped a scanner with it. A ding sound reached my ears as the door opened to reveal the inside of an elevator. Germany huffed as Italy squirmed on his back, and I tentatively walked into the beige colored lift. Germany pressed a button, and we were lifted up to whatever floor Germany was taking me to.

I suddenly felt like something terrible was going to happen, and the last time that had happened- well. It didn't end pretty.

The doors opened into a lobby looking area, a fireplace on a wall to the side. Its flames were devouring a log placed in its hearth. A mirror was covered by a white cloth on the other side of the room, and a cozy feeling of safety enveloped me.

But it didn't do anything about the feeling of something bad was going to happen.

Germany directed me towards a couch facing the fire, and sat me down. It was leather, and I was afraid that my wet butt was going to ruin it. Before I could move off of it, Germany dumped Italy down next to me, who curled up around me and I couldn't move.

"Wait here, I will go get some blankets." Germany said, and left us in the room.

Awkward moment.

Awkward.

Awkward x 42093840.

Italy's head was pressed against my stomach area, his arms wrapped around my waist again. His breath was slow and methodologic, making me feel sleepy from the warmth arriving to my body from Italy and the fire. He was asleep, the little cat. Hey, thats a good nickname for Italy. Little Cat. My eyes started to close, little by little.

_Thump._

I jerked awake, looking around to see if anybody had came into the room so that I could explain my presence. The room was empty, and nothing came to my ears besides the crackling fire. I glanced down at my watch, and noted that it still worked, but it had been maybe seven minutes since Germany left. Maybe he was creating noise to get the towels.

I slumped back into the leather couch, and I let out a sigh, letting my mind fall asleep again.

_Thump._

There it was again. I looked around wildly, the only thing moving in the room was the fire, and… the white cloth covering the mirror.

Why would that move?

Curiosity killed the cat, but… I suppose. One look wouldn't hurt, right?

I sat up, and Italy moaned at the movement. His grip had lessened when he had fallen asleep, so it was easier to move him off of me. I left my soaked shoes by the fire, and crossed over to the mirror with curiosity on my mind.

_Thump._

Now that I could see it happening, I saw the white cloth move as if something from… in the mirror had hit it. 'Maybe it was somebody hitting the wall next door,' I thought, as the feeling of something bad came back to me. 'Nothing could be inside the mirror, could it?'

With a hand, I gently pulled back the white cloth.

Oh god.

I looked horrible.

My hair was everywhere, it's brown look darkened by the liquid in it. My leggins pulled up higher, making the cloth scrunch up, and looked like I was a hick. A stain covered my dark shirt, and I sighed as I felt it while looking in the mirror. Water came out of it, and on my hand.

But to my horror, I found that my reflection had something red staining her shirt when she lifted her hand to peer at the stain. Now that I saw it, there were some differences I knew that I didn't have. She had dolly shoes on, white socks with spots of a rusty red on them. A knife in her hand, and her eyes were a blue.

The same blue that sometimes my eyes turn in the right light.

I didn't stumble backwards, but I stepped forwards. This was scary, but also thrilling. She stepped backwards, which made me feel that it was a different world that I was peering into.

And then somebody else came into the mirror.

England.

I glanced behind me, but saw nobody besides Italy on the couch, still fast asleep. I turned back to England, who strangely wore a pink suit and a bright blue bowtie. His hand pressed up against the glass, a small smile on his face. It was like watching through a window, his hand up against the glass but unable to cross into this dimension.

I couldn't help myself, but I really wanted to touch the glass. I wanted to communicate to the people of another universe. I raised my hand up, and placed it against the mirror where Englands had was.

I had done something terrible.

A wide, insane grin spread across Englands face, his eyes (I now noticed) weren't a green at all. They were the same shade as his bowtie, and a flame of madness were burning in them. His hand broke through the glass, a shattering noise that chilled me to the bone, and grasped my hand. His long fingernails bit into my soft flesh, and I felt blood trickling down my wrist. He was unnaturally strong, and he pulled me close to the glass, my arm now in the other dimension, bleeding from the scratches caused by the mirror.

"_Welcome home, Sugar._" His hot sweet breath washed over me, but what really made me gag was that it reminded me of blood. "_I won't ever leave you alone again."_

Terror.

I jerked as I woke up when Germany placed a blanket over my shoulders. My eyes wide with pure terror. I was scared, I was so scared.

"Are you alright?" Germany asked, and I nodded. I glanced over at the mirror, and saw that the white cloth was over it, blocking my view of it. Of him.

It was just a dream. That was all. Just a dream. I told myself that, over and over again. However, there were angry red marks on my hand. Half moon shapes, dotting my soft flesh. And I knew that this was proof that it wasn't a dream at all. It was real.

And I am still scared.

-Laura Sands.

* * *

**How was that? I'm getting the main plot on its way... 30,000 words into this book. *sweatdrops* *nervous laughter***

**Alright, so if you don't know what a 2p (Second Player) is, I would suggest that you go find out. That is what Englands 2p looks like, blue eyes, and is a cannibal who puts people into cupcakes and eats them, or poisons the cupcakes and makes everybody else eat them.**

**They are all mad and scary. Mad, as in they are insane.**

**Thanks for the encouraging Review! I thank you personally Geiz.**

**So... I am sure that all of you have your questions, and I will answer them here. Wolfgang is Berlin. The Punk that sat behind Laura in Math is London (ie. Day 1, Rome says to keep away from France, London, and Vaduz, because they have slept with almost everybody in the school. (Just in case you don't know where Vaduz is, it is the Capital of Liechtenstein.)) Germany is Germany, Italy is Italy.**

**Laura don't even know who 'Bob' (Prussia) is, so why would she know who the teachers are by their human names? You can always go back to Day 3 Part 1 and see who and what she'll have for classes. All of them except Wolfgang are easy to identify if you know their names.**

**This school is full of hormonal boys who are immortal, so obviously they are going to check her out. Laura doesn't feel very vulnerable about how she looks and her weight, so she probably do something really stupid to the dudes who check her out. Might I also remind you that in my state, (I don't know about your state/country) that high school starts in the 9th grade. So that means Laura is about 15-16 years old (I can't remember if I put an age on her or not) so she is still growing.**

**I sure hope you like this chapter. I am sorry about the long A/N**

**Review. Ask any question, but remember to always comment about something that you liked so I could put that in here more.**

**End of Day 3.**


End file.
